Unstoppable Marriage
by Zireh
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru are getting married unfortunately there's a couple of siblings that doesn't approve of it and plans on making the two separate before the wedding, rated T for now: DISCONTINUED
1. Troublesome day

_**Unstoppable Marriage**_

_**CHP.1**_

_**"A troublesome day"**_

One cloudy day, Shikamaru woke up with sands in his eyes and a little drool on his mouth. He yawns and stretches his arms up then wipes of the drool and scratches his collar bone. He look outside the window, seeing that the sun has not yet risen he slap his forehead and lie down again "What a drag, I can't believe I woke up this early!" he thought to himself as he look up at the ceiling still half asleep with eyes half open. He rolled and tossed over, it seems that he can't go back to sleep anymore and so he lifted his body up and took his towel and headed to the comfort room to take a shower.

As he undress himself putting his PJ's aside and locked the door making sure that his parents wouldn't just go inside without any permission. When he turn on the shower he jumped in shock for the water is freezing "Tch! Troublesome, I forgot to turn the water's temperature" he curse himself as he move aside the shower curtains that is covered with figurines of deer's and reach out for the valve to switch it from cold to lukewarm. "ahh… now that's more like it" he says as he enjoys his bath now in a very likable temperature.

He went out of the comfort room with his long black hair down up to his shoulders and only a white towel covering his lower part showing off his nice figure and those hot and sexy 6pack abs of his. He is still holding a little towel to dry off his hair. As he went up to his room he heard his Portable Ninja Phone (PNP) rang with Temari's oohs and ahh's sound as a message alert tune[now that's kind of disturbing] he gave out a silent chuckle as he remembered recording Temari's sex noises just two months ago while they were doing IT for the 3rd time in their relationship. Of course that message alert only activates on Temari's messages but doing this kind of thing really shows how perverted he really is. He went over to get his PNP to look at what kind of smashing message he would get this early morning as he gives of such an evil and perverted grin when he reaches out for his green, Nara clan symbol designed phone at the top of his dark brown study desk as he reads the message his expression change as he frowns while reading the text message his girlfriend sent to him. It is indeed smashing, smashing up his poor sorry face as he reads.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hey Lazy ass, I'll not be able to come at our dinner date tonight. I've got to go back to Suna and take care of some paper works that Gaara gave me. And I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back here in Konoha. Sorry… and hey! Why won't you come to Suna? There's gonna be a festival in Sunagakure I'm sure Gaara would like Naruto and the gang to come and have some fun. Anyways I'll text you later bye. Love you crybaby."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Troublesome woman" he curses as he puts down the phone back to his study desk. "After arranging so much for a perfect and romantic date (for once)and after going to the trouble on convincing dad to just give me that stupid Nara fan to propose, there she goes canceling it, damn that woman." He mutters angrily while scratching the back of his head.<p>

As he go on and put up some clothes and putting on his usual ninja vest he headed straight to the kitchen to grab some food to eat. He looks trough the refrigerator and search for some food and luckily he found one small plate of boiled eggs. "God damn it! Just the perfect day to ruin my life! Mom knows I hate this freaking food, I can't even call it food!" he returns the plate inside the fridge and looks around again and found apples "oh well, at list I could eat this" after washing the apple he wiped it on his vest. He was about to eat it when something odd is crawling out of the apple, it's a worm, a pink long squishy worm is crawling out of the apple and it surprise him dropping the apple onto the floor "Damn, just perfect to ruin my appetite" he whines and picks it up and throws it onto the trashcan and he could swear he heard a small squishy voice saying help, he just shrugged it off and headed out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" his father asks wearing his usual Nara clan yukata.

"Out somewhere" Shikamaru answers with his usual lay back tone

"Are you buying a ring since you figure out that the Nara clan's traditional proposing fan isn't going to work?"

"No dad, Temari went back to Sunagakure because his brother called her back."

"Oh, anyway when are you two going to tell the truth to Gaara and Kankuro that the two of you are dating?"

"I don't know. I've got to go dad see you later"

"Okay son, see you later and don't forget to come back later for dinner or your mom's going to yell at you."

"Yeah dad." He says then closes the door and headed to his best friend's house, Chouji.

oooooOooooo

"Hmn so much for buying a dress, too bad I have to go back to Suna. But oh well I surely hope that guy's going to Suna for the festival." She says while sprinting back to Suna from Konoha. As she goes on her way she found unusual ninja's also heading on the same direction wearing unusual clothes but she just shrugs it off thinking that it's just some other ninja's that plans on going to Suna for the festival. It is very new to other countries that Suna plans on having a festival for the first time so she just thought that maybe just maybe they are coming to Suna with no bad intentions.

And so she just ignored the group and headed to Suna as fast as she can since Gaara says she needs to go back there because he needs to tell her something very important.

oooooOooooo

Shikamaru went to Chouji's house and told him about the Proposal being canceled

"aww…that's too bad Shikamaru but she did tell you that you could come to Suna since there is a Festival so maybe you could propose there." He says trying to comfort Shikamaru who looks so lay back and seems to not care at all

"It's too troublesome" a quick reply

"Well suit yourself. Anyway do you like to go to the training grounds? Shino and the other guys are there practicing something"

"Okay, we need to make them stop anyway, that song their practicing is so troublesome and awful"

The two started to walk and headed to the training grounds of Konoha. The training grounds looks just like a small village with many stores for armory and some other ninja outfits. There are so many places there where every ninja's should go and train to build up their bodies and to have longer stamina's they train there to become strong.

"Hey guys!" greets Chouji while stocking some potato chips in his wide mouth.

"Yo! Chouji and" Kiba poses and grins "lover boy" he teases Shikamaru while practicing singing that stupid proposal song.

"tch! Yeah…" Shikamaru says scratching his left chick while looking away

"So Shikamaru san, I heard that you are going to propose to Sabaku no Temari the monster kunoichi of Sunagakure." Sai questions Shikamaru while smiling.

"Yeah, but it just got canceled since Temari went back to Suna."

"Oh! I heard everything from Ino and she says she got that information from Chouji" still smiling

Glares intently at Chouji that moves away slowly while munching up his potato chips nervously

"Chouji, so you're the one that said this to Ino, I thought I told you that this proposal thing is suppose to be a secret and now everyone knows." He says to Chouji

"Sorry Shikamaru, Ino forced me to tell her and I didn't know that she would tell it to everyone"

"tch! Of course she would tell it to everyone she is the gossip girl in town and now that stupid Kiba just made this idiotic song group for my proposal" he winzes

"Well I guess you should tell Kiba and the others that they should stop now." Sai adds still smiling

Shikamaru walks up to the gang and announced the sudden cancelation of the proposal.

"WHAT! Why?" Naruto says

"I already told you, Gaara called for her and now she is gone" Shikamaru says getting annoyed "Why are you here anyway Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be at your office doing Hokage stuff since you're the Hokage?"

"Oh, well I ask Kakashi sensei to take over for a month since I wanted a little vacation and he agreed as long as I give him some Icha-icha paradise books that Ero-sennin left behind after he died" Naruto answers while making such a bright smile and scratching the back of his head

Everyone looked at Naruto with such surprise faces disbelieving Naruto's explanation thinking that there's no possible way that Kakashi sensei would agree to that kind of deal

"What? It's true! Kakashi sensei is absolutely obsess about that perverted books, so he agreed" Naruto says defensively as if no one wants to believe him, though no one really wants to believe him.

"What about our song?" shouted Kiba who is now regretting wasting his time practicing singing the stupid song (which he created) Shikamaru signed and said "Well, I never ask you guys to make such an idiotic song anyway"

"Hmn, hey guys my stomach is rumbling we should go and grab something to eat." Naruto requested holding off his growling stomach. "Great idea Naruto" says Chouji excitedly who is also hungry after eating 5 or 10 bags of potato chips. All of them followed Naruto and headed to ichiraku ramen bar.

oooooOooooo

Naruto and Chouji had a little competition at eating 50 ramens or more, while Kiba and Akamaru are so upset cause of not being able to sing his composed song for the couple, Shino however instead of eating ramen he counts his bugs so intently watching them crawl on his hands as he counts them one by one and he even gives them names (now that is very freaky) Sai while eating ramen he notices that Ayame is looking at him giggling and blushing so he looked at her back and smiled and said "Please don't look at me it's very disturbing" Ayame, hearing those words she clenched her fists and punched him straight on the face and walks away furiously.

Tenten, Lee and Neiji pass by and ask what happened to Sai. Shino told them about how rude Sai treated Ayame and Ayame beat the crap out of him.

"Aw, I never expected Sai being that rude" Tenten says with such care and disbelief

"And what wrong with Kiba and Akamaru?" Neji ask

"His upset about Shikamaru's planned proposal that was suddenly cancelled because Temari couldn't come because Gaara wants her back to Suna because of something important and so she left without saying good bye and since the night of proposal has been cancelled we can't sing the song Kiba prepared for the two couples and now he is upset."

"Wow that's a lot!" Tenten commented

"Hmp, Kiba you are such a kid that's just a simple problem" scowled Neji

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" shouted Kiba and kicked Neji's right leg then runs off "STUPID NEJI!"

"Wow he is a kid" giggled Tenten while Neji sats down holding his leg that was kicked by Kiba and whimpers a little "Umn, Neji…?"

"Hey! Chouji, Naruto can I join too?" Shouts Lee with excitement

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto says while slerping and munching his ramen still in the verge of completing their competition

"Okay then I shall consider this competition as part of my youthful training" Says Lee as he sits down and began eating vigorously.

"You always think about training Lee, why won't you loosen up a bit?" says Chouji still eating

"Well, I cannot neglect my training, Chouji, that is what Gai sensei thought me" He says clenching his fists proudly

"Hey you guys I finnaly found you" Iruka interrupts them as all of them ignores him.

"Umn…Naruto kun… Kakashi wants to speak to you about something important" Iruka continues

"Okay, about what?" Naruto says after slurping the soup of his 60th ramen and faces Iruka with such serious face

"Before that where is Shikamaru Nara?"

Everyone looked around and notice that the lazy nin is nowhere to be found

"Shikamaru went to that hill to think about something" Chouji says after finishing his 60th bowl of ramen.

"I'll go and get him" Neji says as he uses his special technique to poof away and headed to that hill Chouji was talking about.

oooooOooooo

As he looks at the clear blue sky he can only see nothing but clouds, all white and puffy, he inhales deeply as he smells the sweet scent of the grass just beside him. He then lies down comfortably as he uses his hands as pillows and putting his left leg on top of the other crossing it. He then goes into such a deep thinking about whether to come to Sunagakure or just wait for Temari to come back in Konoha.

"Shikamaru we must precede to the Hokage's office right now." Neji interrupted suddenly popping out from nowhere.

"tch, just when I'm about to drift off to sleep there it goes a new mission. What is it this time?" he says dragging himself up to sit

"I still don't know yet, so are you coming?"

"Yeah, There's no helping it." He says as both of them use their special techniques to teleport to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello!<strong>_

_**this is my fifth story!**_

_**i know i've got some bad grammars but i will try hard to fix my grammar issues :)**_

_**i like this story of mine that is crazily spinning over and over again inside my head LOL**_

_**hope you guys enjoyed it! please review!**_

_**i'll update the secondchapter as soon as i can!**_


	2. The Demon princess

_**Unstoppable marriage **_

_**-chapter2**_

_**"The Demon Princess"**_

After Three days of travel… here I am, home at last. I'm finally back here in Suna, my home village, the place where I was born and cruelly raised to become the most feared woman… The most feared and wicked princess in Sunagakure in which I took upon myself the title "The Demon Princess".

The village is full of sand. The tranquility of sun light which embeds the whole village, also embraces the warm winds brought from it.

As I step foot at the village I can feel my feet slowly descend under the white brownish sand of Suna. A soft and warm wind brushed upon my cheeks to welcome me home. I smiled with my eyes a little bit close as I joyfully embrace the wind that would want to devour all of me.

"Temari sama! Temari sama! Welcome back!"

"Oh! Long time no see, you two." I smiled at them as I responded to their welcomes

"Kazekage sama is expecting you to his office immediately as he has something important to tell you"

"Then I'm off. See you guys later and don't forget that you two should avoid shopping too much and must train yourself instead."

I just got back and I expected this to happen, a new mission awaits me and I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p>After a long walk I'm finally here in Gaara's office, the Kazekage's office, the place that my younger brother sits in and do all the paper works for Suna and makes up all the plan to help improve our village and to become more accepted by other villages. I'm proud to have a brother such as him.<p>

Back then I was scared of him as he killed so many people. I hated him because he also killed our uncle. I despised him because ever since he was born I'm no longer the demon princess that the whole village feared about I became "just Temari" and no one not even one took a little glance at me but even though I loathed him, I cared for him as he is and he will always be my younger brother that I cared and love so much. I'm proud of him.

I knocked at his door telling him that I'm here

"Come in"

"Gaara, I'm back." I entered the room and stood in front of him and looked at him and smiled.

"You're going to have a new mission"

I knew he would say that but I am proud that he is taking his job seriously as I do too. "What kind of mission this time?" as I grinned at him and had made him looked down on the table and said,

"Your mission is to kill those assassins who planned to kill me at the festival." He sounded pretty serious

"Who the hell wanted to kill you?" I shouted at him in disbelief that there are still people who would want to kill my brother after all those hard works he put into helping the other villages.

"The Taba village wants me dead so that they could have Suna and make it as their own without going to war."

"And so they planned to assassinate you?"

"Yes, if I'm gone, leaving the village with no one that leads them they could all suffer and when that time comes Taba village will use that opportunity to conquer Suna."

"Gaara's right Temari, if he is gone no one could defeat Taba villages' Aangkage. I mean that kage sure is a tough guy that learned to control all elements.

"Kankuro! When did you get here?" I asked him as I was shocked seeing him here suddenly popping out from nowhere…

"I was here earlier than you; didn't you even notice me when you got here?" Kankuro is pretty pissed off since I really didn't notice him

"Nope sorry you didn't even cross my mind" I mocked him and gave him my most devilish smile.

I find this mockery as fun.

"Ehem! Can we get back to business?" Gaara says cutting off our nonsense mockery.

"I noticed that the perfect time to assassinate me is when the festival is currently being held, at that time I would be open and that would be the perfect time to kill me unexpectedly and also during the festival I cannot use my powers to protect myself as I notice that I might scare the people away. So I have made a decision that you two shall need to assassinate those assassins during the festival not making the people notice it. This mission shall be a secret and no one should know about this assassination except us and the Konoha ninja's I ask for help."

"Konoha ninja's? I can kill those assassins by myself! We don't need Konoha's help!" Kankuro blurts out cutting of Gaara's speech

"Kankuro you should know that Taba village uses a unique kind of ninjutsu that uses all four elements just like their Aangkage so I think they are pretty hard to defeat just by using puppets with knives and poisons. I'm sorry Kankuro but we could really use Konoha's elite ninja's to help us out and so I am expecting them to come here in Suna after 3days. For now we all should rest and wait for them to come." Gaara continued calmly not showing any fear as I expect from him

"Well done Gaara, I couldn't even make such a great plan by myself" I complimented at him

"Actually I know you could do it better than I as you are the smartest one of us and a pretty good analyzer" Wow! He also complimented me! Now that gives me an electrifying feeling.

"Tch! Those were very touching compliments to each other! You don't even appreciate my face-paints and my puppets!" Kankuro complained and whined. He used to do that a lot to get our attention.

"Aww don't be like that Kanky, your face-paints are adorable they just don't really suit you"

"And your puppets help at times but they are also fragile making them not useful at all" Gaara added clearly hiding his little devilish grins.

"Is that even a compliment? It sounds like your mocking me!" Kankuro roared at us as I couldn't help but laugh my guts out leaving a little tear to my eyes.

"Anyways I shall expect you two to escort them here in my office when they arrive. We are dismissing, you two should head back home and rest."

Oooo0oooO

After all those long talk I finally feel my body ached from the entire journey and planned on taking a rest back home.

Opening up the door I immediately went up to my bedroom and began undressing. I headed straight to my bathroom and took a shower ridding off the dirt that has glued all over my body and my hair. I scrubbed and soaped my whole body making sure that I'm all perfectly clean and neat. As I finished taking a bath I went out from the bathroom and directly went over my cabinet and began searching for comfortable clothes. In the end all I got was a huge black chemical romance t-shirt and no shorts or pajamas so I ended up in my black and lavender panty and I somehow found it humiliating and slightly hot, now I know why Shikamaru loves it when I only put my panty on.

I sat down on my bed near beside the window and started gazing of the reddish sky as the sun slowly descends from the heavens. As I closed my eyes and inhaled the cooling air that was brushing on my cheeks, Shikamaru's face just popped up inside my mind making me flashed in a moment. I let out a little giggle that clearly showed that I'm not being myself. Suddenly I thought of texting him and so I took my PNP out from my bra and began texting him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Lazy ass! How are you?<strong>_

_**Text me back okay? I'll be waiting. J**_

_**~Love Temari**_

_**Ps. I'm wearing your favorite Black and lavender panty, 'wish you're here**_

* * *

><p>I waited for his reply and suddenly Kankuro knocked on the door telling me to go down and eat dinner with them and so I put my PNP back inside my bra and headed out of the room.<p>

"Kankuro would you pass the salt please"

Kankuro passed the salt to Gaara

"Kankuro eat your veggies those are good for you"

"Tch, Okay, okay I'll eat them" he began eating the balsam apple and made such a ridicule face

"It's bitter! Happy now?" he said to me as I eat my share of bitter melon and showed nothing of a sort that was bitter in fact I ate it normally.

"Tch! I hate you" he said to me furiously.

"Kankuro! No swearing during dinner it spoils the mood" Gaara scolded off Kankuro

"But I didn't even swear, I just told her I hate her" Kankuro argued.

"Saying I hate you is also counted as a swear, now if you don't stay quiet during supper I'll have to punish you" Gaara firmly said to him still scolding him.

"But!" still proving he was right…

"No buts Kankuro, now shut up!"

I cracked a smile... Oh how I love it when Gaara acts all fatherly over Kankuro it makes it look like Gaara's older than Kankuro now that is something. Kankuro looks so stupid right now behaving like a child after getting scolded by our younger brother Gaara. This is our daily happenings during dinner time I love this kinds of moments... The only moments that we aren't busy... The only moment that we could all just be calm but then I just suddenly thought if what it would feel like if we were having a dinner with Shikamaru, I wonder what would happen.

"Hey guys, I've got a question"

"What is it Temari?"Gaara questioned as he was surprise of my sudden questioning…

"Well, what if there were four of as eating dinner together"

"What do you mean?"

"What if that fourth person was a guy and he was somehow my boyfriend and well he ate dinner with us…"

"I think we would just stay as ourselves and I think I would enjoy eating with your boyfriend whoever he is." A quick respond from Gaara!

Oh God does this means he doesn't care if I have a boyfriend or not? I have to tell this to that crybaby!

"Do you… happen to have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"He said do you happen to have a boyfriend, do you want me to repeat it again?" Kankuro blurted out totally bored and rolling his eyes.

"umn, no, I … don't have one. Don't you like your older sister to have a relationship?" I answered Gaara completely ignoring Kankuro

"No, I don't have a problem with you having a lovey dovey relationship" a quick respond again

"Then if it really was okay with you then I'll be happy to let you guys know that…" I felt my PNP vibrating under my huge T-shirt.

"Now that is weird Temari! I always thought that you're just a psychotic sister but I never thought of you as an alien! Check out those vibrating tits of yours!"

"Shut up Kankuro! It's just my PNP! Someone is calling me, Gaara may I be excuse I'll be heading in my room. Good night you two" As I was about to answer my phone and head straight up stairs Gaara suddenly called for me.

"Temari, don't forget to make me some hot chocolate milk and read me some stories before you go to sleep and…"

"And to tuck you off before you go to sleep. Yes I won't forget Gaara now you two should finish your dinner and wash the dishes."

After that I went up stairs and went straight to my room locking up the door answering my phone.

"Why do _**we**_ have to wash the dishes?" Kankuro whines as he perfectly shows that he hates washing the dishes.

"What do you mean by _**we**_?" Gaara stands up from his chair and leaves Kankuro all alone.

Oooo0oooO

As I answer my phone I felt my heart squeal for a moment..."Hello?"

"Yo! It's me. Sorry if I didn't reply to your text earlier I was busy preparing my stuffs"

"Stuff for what?"

"Well this is why I called. I've got this troublesome mission and I'll be heading there in Suna in three days."

"Really!" I mean you're the one that is sent here to kill those assassin's?"

"Well not just me actually the Gang are coming too."

"Oh! Are the other girls coming also?"

"hmn, nope just us guys. Well, see you then my troublesome woman. oh and ahh... you better wash that underwear by tomorrow you'll have to wear it by the time i'll be there"

"Okay then I'll be looking forward to it you pervert, Good night my lazy ass"

Then both of us hanged up the phone and as usual I stood up, went out of my room and headed to the kitchen not forgetting to make Gaara his hot chocolate milk.

Oooo0oooO

I knocked at Gaara's door letting him know that his motherly sister like is now here.

"Come in"

"Here you go Gaara, your hot chocolate milk with cream, marsh mallows and hot fudge chocolate syrup, tonight is a special night that's why I made you this ultra delicious drink. So what kind of stories do you want to hear?"

"Temari, do you ever thought of me being annoying?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well I'm already old enough and I still need bed time stories, aren't you annoyed because of that?"

"No, I'm not annoyed. You need it. It's the only way you could sleep cozily after all you need to overcome your insomnia since the Shukaku isn't inside you no more." I gave him a small gentle smile as I know that it would comfort him and ease his worries…

"Well since you say so… I want to hear the story of Robin Hood!"

"Okay let us start of when…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! here's the second chapter! hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**are you guys curious about the Taba village and that Aangkage that can control all four elements?**_

_**Taba village...Taba is a filipino word meaning Fat...yes i know that it is a lame name for a village**_

_**Aangkage- i got that word from "Aang the last air bender"(Aang+kage=Aangkage)**_

_**that is why Kankuro and Gaara described him as powerful and can control all four elements :)**_

_**~~~thanks for Smonkey for giving me such idea's! and also Mom :) love you both!**_

_**hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_


	3. Siblings

_**Unstoppable marriage**_

-Chapter 3

_**Siblings**_

**(Gaara's POV)**

Early this morning, as I woke up from my deep slumber, I went out of my room as it was the appointed time for me to cook breakfast. As I walked through the hall, I passed by Kankuro's room. Then as I was about to pass over Temari's room, I heard small sounds of laughter. I became curious because this kind of laughter was one I've never heard before. I used my special jutsu to look over the room, and was spying over her.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I woke you up too early. I'm just so excited to see you!"

I've never seen her smiled like that for anyone except for her siblings, except for us…

"Yes, yes I know… I'll definitely go over to some hotel right now so I can reserve a room just for the two of us"

"Reservation? In a hotel? Just the two?"

"hmn…okay, I love you too, get here soon as you can! Crybaby"

"I love you too? Crybaby? Just who the hell is she talking too?"

"Yeah come here safe okay? I'll be waiting…Shikamaru you lazy ass you!" she giggled and blushed at the same time, she hanged up the phone and placed it down on her study desk.

"Shikamaru…Nara? That Lazy ass buffoon is talking to my sister? And is making her smile like that?"

"She has never flashed a smile like that to anyone except for us… just who the hell does that leaf ninja think he is? How dare he plan on taking my sister?"

Temari is the only mother figure I have. I shall not allow that scrawny nin to take her away from my hands! Never!

Calm down Gaara …calm down… I shall think about that later…right now I have to cook. Later I'll talk about this with Kankuro, together we shall out smart this Mr. I-KNOW-IT-ALL and we'll kick his scrawny ass to the ground! Yes! That's it Gaara! Good thinking Wahahahahahahahhahah!

[Evil and jealousy has crawled up his sleeves as if the shukaku is still inside of him.]

**(Kankuro's POV)**

Okay, so I woke up after smelling the all so… disgusting food I have ever smelled in my entire life!

As I walked over to the kitchen I saw Gaara cooking. "Well that figures! Gaara can't cook; I mean are those shoes hanging over the soup? That's disgusting! Gross!"

"What the hell are you cooking Gaara! It's like a bunch of garbage put together inside that huge pot!"

"It's not garbage Kankuro! Its breakfast…" he answered back while still stirring the garbage soup thing.

"What is that stench!" Temari suddenly showed up and started nagging at us

After the nagging she left the kitchen and directly went to the living room and took the phone.

When she's done talking to the phone she went to the kitchen again.

"Sorry Gaara but we're not eating that, I just ordered pizza for breakfast" she smiled at us as if she was having such a good day

"Oh, right, Gaara, Kankuro I'll be going out later after breakfast."

Temari seemed to be having such a great morning as if like she woke up on the good side of the bed and that was pretty unusual. Every time she would wake up she would fix the bed first then she would come at us and start nagging while we used to avoid to talk to her since she would just kick our ass.

Damn! I feel uneasy!

"Kankuro, I need to talk to you later after breakfast. And please put out the garbage soup on the trash outside the house."

Woah! Gaara didn't look pretty nice too, As if the Shukaku was still inside of him and it's scaring the hell out of me.

"Ye-yes"

I went out of the house while making Karasu hold the stinking garbage soup. It's too nasty for me to even touch it, Yack!

What's wrong with those guys, they act so unnatural today. Specially Temari, every morning she would brush her teeth angrily but today she was smiling and I could see flowers floating all over her like she was blooming or something, hmn, maybe it's just her period. I chuckled while I think about it.

And Gaara seemed really pissed off about something I don't know…

As I dumped the garbage soup I found something shiny and as I looked even closer I saw an unfamiliar earing and saw something pretty unusual.

"WTF is Nara clan's symbol embedded in this earring? And what is it doing in that garbage soup? and how did it ended up here in Suna?" I shouted and I felt really confuse and angry at the same time.

"Kankuro, I'll need to talk to you later after breakfast"

I remembered Gaara's saying and it got me curious. Does this earing and what Gaara would like to tell me some kind-a-be connected in some point? Puzzling things had entered my mind and it got me thinking really deep till the pizza delivery guy surprised me. I wiped of the earing and hid it on my pocket.

"Pizza Hut Delivery sir" an annoying smile I would often see from team 7

Come to think of it this delivery guy pretty much looks like him with only different hair style and dressing. I forgot his name, never mind.

"You're a NPHD right?" I asked him while counting out the money on my hand.

"Yes I am sir." He answered with his annoying smile again.

"Here's the payment, no tips for you since you give out that annoying smile at me"

"Kankuro! Stupid! Don't be such a bad ass!" Temari showed up and punched me on the head and damn it hurts!

"I'm sorry for my idiotic brother having no good manners, here, have some tips, thank you and good bye" she smiled at that annoying NPHD guy and I could see blooming flowers all over her again. And it began to irritate me.

"Come on Kankuro, Gaara is waiting and we can't let him go to work with an empty stomach, would you?"

"tsk! You only think of him huh?"

"Don't be silly! I _love_ you both"

Did she just say love? Eww, I know Temari. She wouldn't say that. She would reply with a smug on her face and a pretty confident tone of voice saying "yeah! That's because you're a looser unlike him"

Pretty confusing and unusual.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

_**~inside the house~**_

"Gaara, breakfast is ready!" a smiling, blooming, older sister shouted across the room

As we all gathered up in the dining to eat the pizza Gaara suddenly speak

"Temari, where are you planning to go later?"

"hmn? Oh I'm planning to go buy some groceries"

"hmn, if you say so. I would like some chocolate cake please and please buy 5 of them."

"Yeah, sure. Kankuro what would you like me to buy?"

"hmn. Burger steaks and please don't buy spinach"

"Spinach it is then" she declared with such teasing look.

"WHAT!"

"Nahh! Just kidding but I will buy some."

"Why wouldn't you let us be the ones to buy groceries anyway?"

"That's because you two would only buy food that you like instead of buying nutritious foods and I don't like you to buy groceries because the last time I let you, I found the fridge full of desserts and burger steaks and also those salted tongues! And I find it disgusting"

"hmp! Well said" I flashed a smirk on her tilting my head a little as if trying to annoy her but instead of smacking me using her fan as I would always expected she just sat there and continued eating.

"I like salted tongues and gizzard." Gaara proposed as if he wanted Temari to buy them.

"I will buy them, don't worry" she smiled ~_even though they all look so disgusting.~_

Ha! I could see her disgusted face hiding behind her smile.

"I am done, Kankuro wash the dishes please I'll go to the grocery store right now, while Gaara goes to his office."

"Again?"

"You don't have any better things to do today"

"Touché"

**[End to be continued in chapter 4]**


	4. Spying

**Unstoppable marriage**

-Chapter 4

Spying

"Gaara, she left! Now what do you want to tell me?" Kankuro asked curiously facing his brother directly in the eye

"Temari isn't going to the grocery store. She planned on reserving a room to an unknown hotel. We better spy on her" he answered confidently.

"Why would Temari do that? And why do we need to spy on her?"

"She planned on reserving a room just for her and her so called boyfriend, I heard her talking to him on the phone!"

"And so? That's her life, not our concern; if she wished on getting pregnant early then let her." He argued trying to tell his brother that he doesn't care

"That's not it; if she is completely gone in our life what would you think will happen?" he argued

"If she planned on moving away with that boyfriend of hers what do you think will happen to us, to our house? No one will clean; we would never taste human food for the rest of our fucking life! And more importantly…."

He started murmuring...

"No one will read me bedtime stories before I sleep, no more hot chocolate drinks with marshmallows and vanilla icings and no one will tuck me in bed…that would be a tough life and I don't like that"

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you. You just talked to yourself all of a sudden." Kankuro raised his left eyebrow while his arms are crossed resting on his chest looking atGaara not quite understanding him.

"Oh nothing! The point is, if Temari is gone our life sucks and we'll die early! And do you even want to see our fierce demonic older sister to just suddenly waking up with an unknown smile on her face and started walking around with full bloomed flowers floating all over her?"

"umn, well…no, it's a little unusual and creepy but I think I can live with that"

"Do you even want to live the rest of your life with nothing to eat but garbage soup?"

"Oh hell, no! I'd rather die than eat that thing!"

"Then are you with me?"

"Yeah! I'm with you, Gaara!"

The two brothers started to follow their sister straight to Suna's Market place.

"There she is Gaara, I don't think she's going anywhere except here, look at her buying all those … green things"

"Sure hope she buys those gizzards, anyway we better observe her thoroughly"

As Gaara and Kankuro carefully watch their sister's every movement they clearly forgot about their sister's cleverness thus never really knowing that Temari, before directly going in the market place she use her shadow clone jutsu to create a replication of her.

The other Temari is out looking for a hotel using a disguise of course. Every people in the village of Suna knows who she is, especially because she is Sabaku no Temari.

Using transformation jutsu she transformed herself into a tall and slim woman with dark green eyes and long wavy brunette hair thus no one knows her, a perfect plan to trick her brothers a truly clever and cunning sister.

Back at the market place the two brothers are still focus on secretly following their sister.

"Gaara I don't think she's planning on reserving anything at all" Kankuro says.

"Hmn… but still I won't let that bastard get alone time with Temari! I don't like him and I absolutely don't want him getting his fingers roam around Temari's body!" Gaara shouts as his fists ended up on the wall making a loud sound of CRACK...

"Woah! Gaara you're blowing our cover! Sheesh! Who is this guy that you think Temari is dating anyway?" asked Kankuro while holding Gaara's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"It's…" Gaara then takes a deep breath "Nara Shikamaru"

"WHAT THE HELL! That sloth is Temari's lover?" Kankuro says as he can't believe his ears.

"So that means… this earring is connected with that crap of a guy!" he added

"What earring kankuro?" Gaara asked curiously.

Kankuro reached down to his pocket and revealed the earring to Gaara "This earring… I found it inside your freaking garbage soup and it has Nara clan's symbol in it"

"Hmn… just how did that got inside my soup?"

"Ask yourself, you're the one that cooked it right?" Kankuro asked.

"hmn, I don't know I just put in stuffs I see in the kitchen"

"That's disgusting… anyway the question is, what it is doing here in Suna?"

"We'll find it out… when that bastard gets here" Gaara says to Kankuro with complete anger_ ~I can't believe I ask Konoha to give that bastard a very important mission here in Suna. If only I knew~_

"Anyway let's go back" Kankuro invited him.

~~~~000~~~~

Early morning in Konoha

"Achoo!"

"Shikamaru Nara! You know better that you should cover your mouth when sneezing!" Yoshino nagged her son so early in the morning.

"Yeah, sorry" Shikamaru sniffed and thought to himself imagining to see the blue sky full of puffy white clouds.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"oi! Shikamaru! We're here!"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said looking away from the ceiling.

"The Hokage's here?" Yoshino said with complete shock.

"It's time mom, I'm off" he said while waving his hands good bye.

"Be careful son" Shikaku said as he bid his son good bye.

No word needed to be exchange as he went off and carried all his things with him out of his house.

"Shikamaru!, you're late!" Naruto the sixth Hokage said and completely annoyed.

"Sorry!"

"Your completely out of it Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"hmn I guess you're just nervous cause your finally gonna pop the question" Sai added smiling.

"tch, guess so" Shikamaru said trying to avoid seeing Sai's annoying and obvious trying hard smile.

"Let's go! We don't have much time! Our youthful day is in a hurry!" the hot blooded Lee shouted as he clenched his fists looking up with much spirit and determination.

"Right, right" Neji said as all of them went off reaching the Konoha gate.

As they all reached the gate Shikamaru stopped and was planning to say something when some Kunoichi's were seen running towards them.

"Choji!" Ino shouted while running forward to were the boys were standing.

Panting. "Choji, you forgot your bento!" Ino said as she handed Choji her homemade bento.

"Don't I get to have too?" Sai asked.

Sakura and Ino ignored him.

"Here guys I brought you medicines and pills" Sakura said.

"umn, we're not like going into the woods you know?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh come on Shikamaru. You still need it, who knows maybe while travelling some of you, out of hunger might try eating some wild fruits and ending up getting poisoned most likely YOU Naruto!" Sakura said as she looked at the most idiotic ninja, the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"SaSakura chan…" Naruto said pretty feeling down.

"Umn… i…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata! Be strong!" Sakura said.

"Umn, I made food for everyone… and..." Hinata blushed while holding out the huge bento.

"You don't have to say anymore Hinata. We all know that the thing that you are hiding behind you is for Naruto and the other one is for Neji." Shino said.

"Now then Hinata give it." TenTen said with troubled face [wonder why?]

"umn, yes!"

Hinata then gave the huge bento to Shino then the other to Neji and the last one to Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto sais as he blushed [pretty obviously]

"Thank you Hinata sama " Neji smiled and slightly blushed passionately looking at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and blushed over while still looking at Naruto. As Hinata looked at Naruto and their eyes met, Neji glared at Naruto then looked away.

Sakura and Ino both saw the unexpected and unusual behaviors of them, then both of them saw TenTen with such troubled face they both got curious. And as the two gazed upon Tenten their inner selves showed up.

"Whoa! Is she sad?" Inner Sakura said.

"Ooohhh! Better to know the story behind this!" Inner Ino declared.

"We are off then" Kiba declared as all of them vanished into thin air...

~~~~000~~~~

Inside the Yamanaka house.

"Well, I had a nice day with everyone today and it is time for me to go home." Hinata said while blushing as she bid farewell to Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"Well Hinata's gone now. So..." Ino started

"Why the troubled face Tenten?" Sakura asked straight.

"What troubled face?" Tenten asked in shock.

"Earlier this morning as we handed out the boys their bentos and while Hinata was giving Neji her bento you had such a sad and troubled face, why was that?" Ino asked.

"If you wouldn't tell us then…Ino and I will force you to tell us" Sakura said clenching her fists and slightly chuckles.

"Fine I will" Tenten said completely defeated and looked away.

~~~~000~~~~

Flash Back

[Tentens POV]

At the Hyuuga residence.

I was just passing by some rooms when I found myself eaves dropping into Hiashi sama and Neji's secret meeting, just the two of them.

"Neji, you do know that the time has come for me to give Hinata the position of being head of the family. Neji, I always hope that you would become the head for the family if it wasn't for the bird cage seal you would be the head of the family, and so… I want you to marry Hinata so that you would become the head for the clan. And you would be also saving our clan's blood line by marrying off with my daughter. Neji this is an arrange marriage that I have propose to you. You better not back away or else it would mean you're betraying our clan. I know that it is hard to love someone you"

"Does Hinata sama know?" Neji asked stopping Hiashi's speech.

"No she doesn't, but she will" Hiashi answered.

"I see" Neji responded..

"Neji, as your uncle and the brother of your father you must understand that you must marry your cousin, my daughter. By this our clan would remain strong and our blood line wouldn't perish. You do understand don't you?"

"Yes I understand perfectly"

"Good. You may go"

Neji opened the door and I backed away fast.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked me with his eyebrows curved clearly seeing that he was annoyed at seeing my face.

"I…I was just passing by, anyway do you want to go and train with Lee and me?"

"No, I'm busy today Tenten some other time, kay?"

He told me and slowly walked away without turning back.

End of flash back

~~~~000~~~~

"Wait! So Hiashi is planning to marry Neji over to Hinata?" Ino shouted.

"That's kind of incest don't you think?" Sakura added.

"Well for a noble clan with a blood line like that, for them it isn't incest" Tenten said as she forced to smile.

"So, your jellow cause of that?" Ino asked crossing her arms to her chest.

"No, I'm not jealous. It's just that I'm troubled about Neji's future. He doesn't have any freedom at all. He lives trough his life protecting the head family and now even his personal life is being controlled." Tenten explains clenching up her pants.

"Well Neji's not just the one who's inside a cage, Hinata is too. Everyone knows that Hinata is madly in love with Naruto and Naruto has been showing signs of development for Hinata." Sakura contradicted raising an eyebrow showing that she knew everything.

"Well I am just troubled because of it" Tenten said.

"I mean what would happen to Neji? He wouldn't be able to marry the woman he loves" Tenten added as if her being is being crushed.

"So… are yah tell'n that the woman Neji loves is you?" Ino asked grinning over as she blushed.

"What! N...No! I mean I don't even know who he loves!" Tenten protested as she moved her hands to simply create a wall between her and Ino.

"Then who do you love Tenten?" Sakura asked as her lips slightly curved, hungry for the answer.

Tenten gulped down and took a deep breath showing anxiety and unwilling to answer.

"Shintenshin no…"

"Wait! Ino! I'll tell I'll tell! So please don't use that jutsu it creeps the hell out of me!" Tenten shouted as she slowly backed away from the two.

"So who is it?" Ino asked as she glared at Tenten while Sakura gulped down her saliva in anticipation.

"It's…" Tenten said in anxiety.

The two girls still glaring at her with complete aggravation.

"It's Rock Lee" Tenten shouted as her face turned red from embarrassment and clenched fist on the side her eyes shut close.

"Whoa! So you mean you like that hot blooded type of a guy and says nothing but youth?" Ino pointed out in shock and disbelief.

"Wha…WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? I…I LOVE HIM! AND I KNOW HE DOES TOO…we just…" she narrowed her head down trying to hide her super flashed face "hide it…" she whispered to herself.

The two gossip girls gasped and both commented simultaneously "So… You both are in a relationship without us knowing it?"

"Yeah, we just started last week" Tenten smiled blushingly.

"So you're just concern about Neji and Hinata…" Sakura said.

"Of course we have been through a lot of trouble back then and we helped each other a lot" Tenten said in complete confidence.

"I think Neji will agree to Hiashi's plan" Ino said seriously bringing out an intense aura.

"Neji does have that passionate look over Hinata earlier and Neji isn't the kind of a guy to disobey Hiashi and to betray his own clan even though he is only from the branch family. Neji.."

"No Ino! Neji isn't the kind of a guy to steal Hinata's dream to be with Naruto and Neji already told me that he doesn't think about his cousin that way." Tenten says disrupting Ino and protested.

"Hmn, but isn't it Neji's dream to be part of the head family? I mean marrying Hinata would make him officially the head of the clan and that would end his troublesome job to protect the head family" Sakura contradicted as she rested her chin to her right hand.

Sakura's comment made everyone silent, an hour of silent when suddenly Inoichi, Ino's father, disturbed their serious atmosphere as he announced,

"Girls! Men problem I suppose?..."

"Dad! You scared us" Ino said sighing holding her chest.

"Well sorry, your mom told me to give you girls this snacks. She made it"

"Yey! Pudding!" she shouted in excitement.

"tch, your such a pig…" Sakura commented.

"What yah say? Forehead girl" Ino shouted in anger.

"hmn fighting again huh?" Inoichi said as he scratched the back of his head and slowly turned away.

Tenten who was still quiet because of Sakura's comment was stoned in shock and disarray still thinking deeply about Hiashi's proposal.

_~will Neji agree to Hiashi's proposal?...~_

[End of Chapter 4 to be continued on chapter 5]

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 is comming soon i'm about to finish it :)<p> 


	5. Three days travel

**Unstoppable Marriage**

Chapter 5

Three days travel

Traveling from Konohagakure to Sunagakure for an important mission was a complete troublesome for Konoha's laziest nin, Shikamaru.

As the selected ninja's who was appointed to take the assassination mission, travelling through the borders of Konoha was the hugest of them all. Suddenly he sat down unexpectedly and pulled out his girlfriend's huge homemade bento and started gulping down the food.

Many at first argued at Choji's behavior specially Naruto who was very eager to go to Sunagakure and personally hanged out with his closest friend Gaara and of course to beat up some bad guys. Though many did argue at Choji but as time passed by they all felt the hunger also and started to eat Hinata's bento for everyone. Leaving the world's laziest nin at the tree top who was still looking at the sky and, although not really obvious, that he was making out a perfect plan to assassinate those assassins when the time they would get to Suna.

"Wahh! Hinata's homemade bento tastes like heaven I couldn't stop eating!" Naruto said as he continuously gulped down the food.

"Aha! Ino's special BBQ is soo delicious and still hot! It's heating up my stomach!" Choji Said as he munches them all up.

_~Hmn…doesn't really look different though…~ _Sai thought while looking at Hinata's homemade bento for everyone and started to pick up first the sushi and when he opened up his mouth and slowly put in the sushi he began to blush while munching up the sushi. He suddenly stood up aggressively making the other's looked at him. He then rose up his hands catching Shikamaru's attention and everybody else then suddenly announced

"From today onwards I shall make Hinata Hyuga my wife and make her make me Sushi for all the eternity!" He declared as all of the ninja's that surrounds him looked at him in awe.

"WHAT THE? YOU'LL NEVER STAND A CHANCE!" Naruto pointed out as he also planned to announce it too.

The two idiots started to argue when Shino suddenly spoke.

"Hinata doesn't have any interest in both of you.." he stopped for a second and fixed up his sun glasses "She only have her interest in me!" he added clearly trying to make everyone's attention to him. Unfortunately all of them just looked at him in silence and after a few seconds they started to continue of what they were doing, Shino then sulked away.

"Hey Shino, don't get so down, everyone knows that you don't have any interest in Hinata as we both only see her as a teammate and a friend" Kiba said while patting Shino on his left shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Shikamaru, why won't you come down and have some lunch?" Lee shouted at Shikamaru who was still on top of the tree

"Let him be, he's probably thinking about how he'll avoid Gaara and Kankuro's attempt on killing him since he secretly touched their sister" Naruto said as he grinned goofily.

"What do you mean by secretly touched?" Lee questioned curiously.

"You know…." He then began whispering to Lee what he meant while Lee's face turned tomato red from hearing unbelievable things.

"Hey Naruto! Shut up!" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped down from the tree and threw a huge stone at Naruto making him unconscious.

"Shikamaru san…" he gulped "I didn't know you were such a … perverted ninja"

Those two words made every one stop eating even Choji, Shikamaru's bests friend looked at him. Those two words echoed into Shikamaru's mind repeatedly he then groans and took his share from the food and jumped up again to sit on the huge tree branch and started eating quietly.

"What did Naruto told you, Lee?" Kiba forced Lee to answer as everyone's ears grew huge in wanting to know what it was.

"Naruto just told me to tell Shikamaru that his actually a perverted Ninja… "Lee said.

Everyone was dumbfounded and began to continue eating when suddenly they heard something pretty unusual.

Let's say….ehem…Shikamaru's ring tone I suppose [you may understand if you read chapter1]

Everyone's eyes widened even Naruto woke up from the sound as they all look at Shikamaru who is now flashed red and answered his phone shaking and is now sweating from embarrassment [what yah know! Even a lazy guy gets embarrass]

They all grinned at Shikamaru as Shikamaru looked away talking to his phone.

"Wonder whose voice was that? And who called him?" Naruto started having such an idiotic smile on his face.

"It's pretty obvious that it's Temari" Neji announced completely showing no interest at the topic.

Sai then clenched up his fists and announced "I remember reading a book once that says about those kinds of ring tones. It says that if your boyfriend or girlfriend has a ringtone of your sex noises recorded into their cell phones it means you only want them as a sex partner!" he said as his eyes sparked. "I shall become Sabaku no Temari's sex partner when the time we get to Sunagakure!" He declared looking up the sky with complete determination.

"BAM!BAM!BAM!" was heard trough out the forest as everyone punched Sai in the head while birds flew away from another location making "Aho" noises.

"Idiot!" everyone shouted at Sai as they all finished up beating the crap out of him.

"What kind of book did yah read? Stupid?" Kiba asked grinning over at such ideas.

Sai then smiled and said "I was just kidding… I just made it up so that everyone would laugh, as this book says…-Laughter is what you need to tighten the bond of friendship and so sometimes humor is needed-"

"Jeez... stop reading books Sai!" Naruto said as everyone agreed.

"Times up guys let's go" Shikamaru said and headed out clearly leaving everyone to clean up the mess they made

"Jeez, thanks for helping out Shikamaru!" Kiba and Naruto whizzed as they helped at cleaning up their garbage that has been scattered throughout the grass.

"There's no helping it since Shikamaru is lazy…" Choji, Shino and Neji simultaneously said as they all sighed and started cleaning up though the one who really cleaned up the place was Lee the hot blooded ninja.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Lee shouted in excitement.

"We need to hurry!" Naruto ordered.

All of them began sprinting towards Suna which was three days away.

While all of them sprinted, Naruto began daydreaming about his past together with Gaara and how they've been through their life.

Going back to Suna for the third time of his life was very exciting indeed. Imagining the sandy winds that brushed to his cheeks was very memorable as the last time it happened to him he got sands stuck on his eyes and it really did hurt quite a lot thinking that he would go blind back then. Thinking about those fun memories made him chuckle as Lee got his attention.

"Naruto kun, Is it really okay for you the Hokage to come with us in Suna? Isn't it bad to leave Konoha for many days?" Lee asked with such care about Konoha.

"Of course, Going on this mission is one I've been wanting for my whole life! Being around Konoha everyday is really getting boring" Naruto responded quickly as he smiled in excitement.

"Then who would guard Konoha? And what if some village would find out that you, the Hokage is gone and away from Konoha?" the funny eyebrow ninja asked still worried.

"Don't worry! Remember? Kakashi sensei is disguise as me. So no one will find out and if some village would plan on attacking Konoha old lady Tsunade will come to the rescue! And more importantly" he stopped for a second and smiled idiotically "Konoha ninja's are not to be underestimated"

"You're right Naruto kun" Lee, the funny eye browed, hot blooded ninja agreed as he flashed his nice guy pose to Naruto and his teeth sparked. Naruto did the same as both of them exchange their nice guy poses while others just looked at them in bafflement.

For many hours of sprinting and jumping around the boarders of Konoha, Neji suddenly announced that they have reached the outside of Konoha and that the sun was about to set and so all of them should rest for a while till the sun rises. All of them then made up some camps and arranged their tents. Kiba and Lee was in charge to get some firewood, Choji and Naruto was in charge for the food and Shikamaru and Sai was in charge of making up some traps just in case someone tried to snick in and kill them while Neji and Shino was on the lookout just in case if they see something odd.

"Okay guys! Sai and I are done putting up some traps all we have to do is change places every after 4hrs to go on the lookout" Shikamaru ordered as everyone agreed

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~

~Night~

"Hey! Shikamaru! I've got a question!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru looked at him while he was cited on a huge tree branch as he was on the lookout.

"What?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"When are yah gonna tell Gaara and Kankuro that you and Temari are in a relationship for exactly three years?" Naruto asked as he shut his eyes and lied down the grass.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Shikamaru sighed in complete boredom.

"Well, if you hide it any longer Gaara would really be pissed off especially when you and Temari has become both a couple without Gaara's consent, right?"

"Naruto, sometimes I agree with you" Shikamaru exclaimed as he jumped down from the branch and said "It's your turn for the lookout I'm gonna rest" as he yawned and went inside his tent with his eyes half close.

"Hey Neji, is Shikamaru asleep now?" whispered Naruto.

"Byakugan!...Yup he is" Neji said.

"Okay guys remember our plan…" Naruto said as he laughed quietly.

"Transformation no Jutsu!" POOF

"Naruto do you think this is really okay?" Kiba asked as he was afraid that they would piss off Shikamaru.

"Hmn, just remember Naruto" crunched "I'm not with you guys," munch "this is all your plan and I'm not in it" said Choji while he munched up his potato chips

"Yeah yeah whatever" Naruto said as he secretly and quietly went inside Shikamaru's tent.

Sai used his ninjutsu to make a little rat with a video camera for them to look at what's going to happen as they all made such stupid and perverted faces and chuckled a lot.

"Okay, Record no jutsu!" Sai said as the small paint of rat with his eyes with camera lenses ran and went inside the tent [I just made up that jutsu] Sai then brought out a small TV and all of them watch.

~Inside the tent~

"Shikamaru really is asleep" she said as he hugged Shikamaru tightly.

"Hmn…" was all she heard he didn't know that the world's laziest ninja was so hard to wake up.

"Shikamaru kun!" she said in such a cute and seductive voice.

"What…" Shikamaru said still half asleep.

"Please… look at me" seductively she softly turned Shikamaru's face to her.

Shikamaru who was half asleep and eyes half open only saw a blonde haired girl with her hair down and was naked with only a small white cloth covering her lower part of the body. As what he saw slowly registered in his mind he started to blush, a little bit of nose bleed and his eyes widened with his mouth half opened in awe and he suddenly sat up straight and slowly looked at the blonde girl in front of him with cheeks all blushed up and has seemingly long eyelashes with eyes half opened trying to seduce him.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun…." She seductively said as she was slowly leaning in closer to Shikamaru trying to arouse him or something.

"T…Temari?" He said as he held her shoulders tightly as if trying to bruise her.

"Shika…" She said while Shikamaru looked at her seriously and….

BOOM

"Tch! Troublesome idiot, go back to your position!" Shikamaru said as he was pretty laid back and lied down again to sleep.

"Aww…hmp! Fine! Kill joy" Naruto said as he went out the tent "So guys how was it?" he asked them.

Everyone looked at him and all of them laughed so hard they couldn't breathe...

"Okay guys funs over let's go back to work" Shino said as all of them agreed and went back to their positions.

~~~~000~~~~

Morning

As the sunrises the Konoha nin's are wide awake and are now about to go on a journey again to Suna

"We're almost there" Sai announced as he looked over the sand horizon upon his slowly descending feet.

"Wow! It's hot and windy!" Kiba said while he rode Akamaru his giant white dog.

"Just one more day and we're off kicking butts yah know! More importantly seeing Gaara!" shouted Naruto while jumping around energetically.

Shikamaru yawned stretching up his arms "What a drag, two more days? All I want to do is lay back relax and enjoy cloud watching.

"Come on Shikamaru! Where's your youthful energy?" Lee said as he flashed his nice guy pose.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at Lee then he looked around and saw Kiba singing, obviously practicing the "song" oh how Shikamaru wanted to choke him, though it really isn't his nature of ever choking someone to death he only thinks that it's too troublesome to ever do such a thing a true pathetic lazy ass ninja, he sometimes wonder though what did Temari see in him that they have been together for three years and now he plans on making their relationship to the next level. Thinking about it just gave him a small smile and Choji notice that smile.

"Guy's we don't have time to wonder around" Neji said as all of them agreed and began their tiring journey.

~~~~0000~~~~

~A night in the sand~

"Night time and there's a sand storm…"

"Shino don't sulk okay? It's just a sandstorm" Kiba said.

"My bugs doesn't like sandstorm and if they don't I don't" He angrily said.

"It's tough having bugs huh?" Lee said.

"Guys look what I found!" Naruto announced

"What is that?" Neji asked

"It's the Nara clan's traditional proposal fan, it is only use for proposing and wedding performances and it is passed down from generation to generation. The man would most likely present the Nara fan to the woman he wants to marry and if ever the woman accepts it from that day on they are not allowed to touch, hug or kiss till the day of the wedding comes the man would only be allowed to touch the end of the fan while the woman holds it as a representation of Trust, loyalty and being faithful for each other. It is also their official tradition. If ever the man or woman, but mostly men, does not follow this tradition, the marriage is invalid and the parents would forcefully stop the wedding and whoever is at fault the woman or man's side, they are seen in society as a disordered family and a disgrace of society." Sai explained calmly.

"The traditional Nara fan would be use in the wedding in the possession of the bride, when the couple are done saying **I do **and done saying their vows for each other the bride is expected to do a traditional performance with the use of the fan, let's say… a traditional fan dance I suppose? And it really is important for the bride to do it excellently as the elders of Nara are very strict about excellence. If you look at the fan very closely you would see small carvings of deer and the sides of the fan has small pebbles of gold scattered around it and it's made out of mahogany wood and so it is pretty expensive and super old" Sai's now done explaining to them.

Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, Choji and Kiba along with Akamaru all got their jaws drop to the ground as they were all shocked.

"Okay, how did you know about my clan's tradition?" Shikamaru ask while he put his both hands inside his pockets.

"I read it from Konoha's National Library" Sai answered as he smiled that annoying smile.

"I never thought that our tradition is found in that library…."

"That tradition is pretty strict yah know!" Naruto blurted out crossing his arms to his chest.

"Well it is tradition." Shino said.

"I can't believe that the Nara clan elders are all strict about traditions, I always see them as lazy since…Shikamaru is one and so as his dad" Choji said while he ate some leftover BBQ that came from Ino's bento.

"They are all lazy; Tradition is just an exception since it has been practiced for many generations and so they are strict only for traditions though." Shikamaru explains as he smiled.

"More importantly, Naruto where did you get it?" Shikamaru asked as he didn't like anyone to ever touch his things.

"I..ah…ehem… I" Naruto hesitantly answered.

"Guys let's move the Sun's out and the sand storm has let up" Lee announced with such excitement.

"Hmn, next time Naruto don't touch my stuffs" Shikamaru lazily said as he started sprinting.

"Ehehehe" Naruto nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Only one more day to go and we're finally in Suna" Kiba said as he inhaled deep and hums, still practicing the idiotic song

"Hey! Let me ride Akamaru too!" Naruto said as he hopped in immediately leaving Kiba with no making up excuses.

Lee saw it and assumed his position in front of Neji.

"Neji san! Don't worry you can ride on me" Lee said striking his nice guy pose.

"Sorry, I don't do piggy back rides" Neji calmly and irritably said as he started sprinting ahead of Lee.

"Aha so it's a race of youth you want then!" Lee exaggeratedly said as he began sprinting too.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

One last day to travel

It was a lovely day and no sandstorm in sight. Naruto the number one at surprising everyone woke up yawning and stretching up his arms. He slowly removed some morning glory in his eyes and looked around seeing everyone looked at him with wide eyes and jaws all dropped down to the sandy surface.

"What?"

"There's a huge black Scorpio on top of your yellow head!" everybody exclaimed.

[End of chapter 5 to be continued in chapter 6]

* * *

><p>heres chapter 5!<p>

about the traditional wedding fan... i just made that up so guys... don't go off searching about it on the internet you'll find nothing :D

what's an N/A? OOC? AND OC? A/N?

i've got many things i still don't understand and hopefully everyone should tell me

and sooo...please review!

i don't know when i'll be doing the chapter 6

since i'm busy designing our horror booth for the schools sport fest and yup... i have dance practice again... .

i'll miss this site i think i'll be back writing again on the month of december

bye for now!

REVIEW! DON"T JUST READ IT! AND MOST SPECIALLY DON"T JUST FAV IT! I NEED REVIEWS IT"S MY LIFE! YOU HEAR ME! MY LIFE!

ehem.. pretty please?


	6. We are her tte bayo!

Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 6

We are here! Tte bayo!

The Gate of Sunagakure a huge block of gate made out of hardened sand a place of strong winds and a serenity and tranquility of the deserts horizon the place where your feet slowly descends on the white grains of sandy surface the place which the sun light flashes upon your face as it rises upon the heavens a place of…

"Okay Sai you should stop. And also we didn't step into a normal sand… we step into a quick sand so shut up!" Shikamaru says irritably

"We're in the middle of nowhere with nothing but sand!" Neji says as he uses his byakugan to look for something to pull them out

"Argh! Half of my youthful body has now been engulfed by this quick sand and I can't move!" Lee exclaims

"Shikamaru are yah sure this isn't a Gengutsu?" Naruto shouts as his head sticks out from the sand

"Nope it isn't!" Shikamaru answered _~Shit! what to do? What to do?~_

_~since Naruto's whole body has been engulfed by the sand and Neji couldn't possibly break through while Shino and Sai really doesn't have the talent to break through from this and me... All I do is the thinking…God damn it! ...okay calm down Shikamaru, Calm down…~_

Shikamaru then looks around and saw Choji and Akamaru.

Shikamaru then smirks looking pretty cool then says "I've got it!"

"Choji and Akamaru you two are huge that is why the quick sand hasn't engulf you quickly and still haven't engulf your whole body yet unlike us, especially you Akamaru the sand only holds your paws and so you two should be able to break out of this using your special techniques and when you two are out of here use your huge arms and brute strength to get us out of here while you Akamaru, use your huge tail to pick up Naruto and Kiba which is under the quick sand already…"

Choji and Akamaru nodded, and so Choji used his human bullet tank technique turning him into a huge round human ball and spanned his way out of the quick sand while Akamaru used his Gatsuga or fang passing fang technique to get out of the sand also.

Choji then used his Bubun Baika no Jutsu or Partial expansion jutsu and transformed both of his hand two times larger and picked up Shikamaru and Neji using his left hand and Shino and Sai on his right and use his brute strength to lift them up and out of the quick sand while Akamaru use his huge tail to fish out Kiba and Naruto who has really had been engulfed by the quick sand completely. Soon as Neji got out of the quick sand he use his Byakugan and look through the quick sand in hope of seeing Naruto and Kiba. "There they are!" Neji pointed out as Akamaru followed where Neji pointed and quickly pushed down his tail fishing the two idiots out of the sand.

"WOOF WOOF!" Akamaru barked as he has finally got Naruto and Kiba and pulled them out

The two idiots were unconscious and so Neji and Shino said that both of them needs CPR

"So who would want to do it?" Shikamaru ask

Everyone was silent even Akamaru

"I will!" Sai said as he rises up his hand like a school boy wanting to answer a problem on the black board

"Are you sure?" Shino ask

"Yes, by saving their lives, as the book clearly indicates… it would tighten up our bonds of friendship! And after all…Naruto san has already kissed a boy right and look! Even after death their bond is still unbreakable till today!" Sai declares as he looks so determined his eyes sparked

"Then, I shall do the same too and try to wake up Kiba!" Lee proclaimed very determined

"Ahh… Lee don't listen to Sai's every word…" Neji told him trying to stop him from doing something embarrassing while Sai was about to kiss Naruto, Naruto woke up and was totally shock at what Sai was about to do

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was just trying to give you CPR Naruto kun" Sai smiled

"Whaa… What happen?" Kiba said as he woke up with such a head ache

"Since all of you are awake now, let's go we're near" Shikamaru briefly said and sprinted fast ahead of everyone

"Wow! The youth of spring can be seen from Shikamaru's eagerness!

"Hmp! His just excited cause his finally gonna see Temari" Says Naruto

"You're freaking right!" Kiba whizzes as he slowly tries to stand up

All of them began running towards Sunagakure the village of the wind

~Gaara's Office~

"Gaara, today's the day"

"Yes, I know Kankuro…. You better watch over Temari and make sure you won't leave them out of sight"

"I know"

Kankuro then went off and followed Temari to the gates of Sunagakure.

~Gate~

"Hey Temari, yah think they'll be here soon?" Kankuro ask seriously bored by all the waiting

"Yes, ofcourse. This is a very important mission" Temari says calmly being indifferent

~sheesh acting all calm ey…~ "You seem overly excited" Kankuro says trying to crack Temari's mask

"Oh, you think so?" still calm and doesn't even take a single glance at Kankuro

"AAArrghh! What's taking them so long?" Kankuro shouts out in boredom

"Shut up, you ass! " Temari nags Kankuro as she finnaly looks at Kankuro

"Hmn, you didn't do your face paint today?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?"

"Nope, I didn't even take a single glance at you, until now…" Temari smirked as her hands rested on her hips making such a teasing face

"Oh look there they are!" Kankuro shouts pointing at Temari's back

"Hmp! Nice try Kankuro but I will not be fooled by such an old book prank" she smirks being confident as always

"no, I mean it…" Kankuro says truthfully

"Umn, so where is Gaara?" Naruto asks smiling goofily

"Oh, Kankuro's right… you guys are here" Temari says indifferently

"Sorry we're late." Shikamaru apologizes then signs scratching the back of his head while his right hand rests inside his pocket.

"Well, you just have to follow us; we'll be going to the Kazekage's office right away." Kankuro says as he heads on.

While walking

With Temari leading the group to Gaara's office while shikamaru is just right behind her Shikamaru tries this opportunity to get closer to Temari. As he was about to walk along side Temari looking all normal with hands inside his pockets, Kankuro's eyes sparked and held Shikamaru's shoulder tightly

"Hey, it has been a very exhausting journey, so wanna go and relax a bit and get some food?" Kankuro invites them

"Alright! Now were talkin! I want some huge hot pot ramen with 4 slices of beef! Yah know!" Naruto shouts in excitement and hunger.

"And I want some BBQ with sweet and spicy sauce!" Choji exclaims

"We don't have time to relax twerps, we've got a very important mission to attend to and Gaara is waiting for us to arrive" Temari nags at the two gluttony leaf ninjas

"Aww… Kill Joy.." Naruto whispers quite disappointed

"Temari is right we should all get going" Neji says as he continues on walking

"Temari-hime, it looks like I haven't properly introduced myself to you…"

"Hime?..."

"My name is Sai and I wanted for you to know that I have always wanted to be your… ehem… your s…sse…"

BAM!

"Shut up Sai!" knocks Sai on the head and turns to Temari "Sorry Temari, Sai is a kind person that doesn't know anything about outside world.." Kiba explains

"Hmp! I assume that he plans on saying sex slave; you better keep his mouth shut or I'll pull his tongue out"

"No slacking off guys lets go were almost there" Shikamaru says

Shikamaru then turns his head to Sai's and

"If you ever try to talk to her again I swear I'll beat the crap out of you…" then he heads on

"What did I do wrong?" brings out a book "it totally says here that if I introduce myself properly and tell my true intentions …"

BAM!

"Yah never learn Sai. You better get your head out of the gutter." Naruto says irritated

"And get your nose out of the book" Shino says as he walks slowly

~Kazekage's Office"

"WE ARE HERE! TTE BAYO!" Naruto shouts in excitement as he pushes the doors open

"Hmn, Naruto, I didn't expect you to be here. Please explain this to me in a brief manner." Gaara says half shock at seeing Naruto

"well" takes a sit " I was really getting bored being all stuck in that old and boring office with piles of paper works on the desk when suddenly I have noticed that I was forgetting to have some fun and so I called Kakashi sensei and bargain with him, giving him all those ero books to him in exchange of taking my place in the office, disguise as me for a month while I take some 1 month vacation and since I haven't seen you for like many years I joined this mission just to see you and try to get back some old times." Naruto explains briefly

"what about the villagers do they know?" Gaara asked being so concerned

"nope they haven't got a clue, well except for the kunoichi's I guest"

"hmn, I see."

"So what's the entire mission about?" Kiba asks

"All of you please take a sit." Gaara says calmly pointing to the sofas

"After three days our village shall have a very huge and important festival and so at that time it is the only opportunity for the assassins to kill me since I am in an open space and even though I have the sand that completely shields me from harm I cannot simply use it upon every one's eyes because it scares them. And just a little commotion like that would end up causing great panic for all the villagers" Gaara stopped for a moment and took out some paper works underneath his desk "This are the profiles of the assassins, I am sure that only 'they' accept such missions as this for high price of money"

Shikamaru takes a look at the pictures and his eyes widened "This guys….aren't they ninja's from Taba village?"

"Taba village? What village is that?" Naruto says making a guess post in front of everyone

"You're the Hokage and yet you don't know what village that is sheesh…" Neji says as he looks down at Naruto

"I have been there ones … Taba village is a very peace loving village with many arts and tradition though they are all greedy for land it seems that they have set their eyes here in wind village and to be able to get this land… they plan on killing the Kazekage without getting into war." Sai explains very seriously

"So what kind of ninjutsu do they use?" Kiba asks

"They use all four elements and combine them into one. The four elements are Fire, Earth, Water and Air by using that special technique they can easily kill thousands of people in one glance though only their Kage can do that." Shino briefly answered

"Who is this Kage?" Lee asked

"His name is Yon Roku(yon-4, roku-6) or simply called Aangkage, he can use all four elements thus making him the strongest of all even the three sages was forced to bow down in front of them during the Ninja war." Sai tells them as if trying to tell scary stories to children

"So…" Naruto suddenly turns serious "Even Ero-sennin and Tsunade baachan bowed down over someone that is just too powerful?..."

"Yes, that is correct." Gaara seriously said as he looks around he then cleared his throat and looked seriously over Kankuro not forgetting his other plan. Kankuro saw Gaara's glance and knew immediately what he orders him to do

"Ehem, well" he then went between Temari and Shikamaru "That is why during this three days were going to train and make up a plan on how we're going to assassinate those assassins 'without' making the villagers know all about it."

"Aren't the villagers would think that this is very suspicious? Us, the leaf ninjas are here in Sunagakure?" Shino asks being very sarcastic

"No they'll won't, all of them thinks' that you guys are just here for vacation and it is a very big festival" Kankuro announces being all happy-go-lucky.

"Well, since all has been said and done. I'll be making the plans all I need is what kind of ninjas we'll be attacking" Shikamaru says

"I'll be helping you with that; since I'm pretty good at analyzing I could do it properly." Temari says confidently as she gives out a pretty cute smile and tilting her head a little as if making a cute post in front of Gaara begging him to agree.

"No, I'll be doing that, you should go and train our comrades with Kankuro and bring them to their lodging place after all you do know how to counter attack their techniques." Gaara says as his little devil suddenly appeared upon his shoulders praising him

"Way to go Gaara, that's the way to do it! Look at her being all googoolly eyes on such a pathetic excuse of a very slug of a man." Says Ga the little demon

Poof! Comes the little angel named Ara

"Don't be fooled Gaara dono, don't listen to the demon. Can't you see the love inside your most beloved sister's eyes? Aren't you supposed to be happy that your sister has finally found her true love?"

"Oh shut up you little prick! Don't you know that if his sister is gonna get married with that guy who has a 'clan' she would be no longer a Sabaku. She would become a Nara! Stupid! And if that ever happens she would leave Gaara and Kankuro without anyone to take care of them and live with that lazy ass buffoon in Konoha and live happily ever after. And besides having a Nara as a surname is kind of stupid, I mean that's a name of a tree!" Ga says as he shuts his eyes and crosses his arms looking away

"Oh my! That will be a problem,… Gaara dono I am sorry you may continue in what you are doing." Ara says as he vanishes into thin air

"Hmp! Well said! Well then Gaara I'm out!" Ga then vanishes into red smoke

"Well then you may all leave us alone." Gaara tells everyone as he has never took his eyes away from Shikamaru

"Hey Gaara I'll talk to yah later" Naruto says as he waves his hands, Gaara only nodded as a sign that he will.

[END]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the super late update, i was still studying for exams... it is still our exam, i'll be updating by next week<strong>_

_**thanks for the read!**_

_**and as always read and review!**_


	7. Neji's problem

Unstoppable marriage

Chapter 7

Neji's problem

[Shikamaru's POV]

Does Gaara suspects our relationship? He has been looking at me like that, does he know?

Damn it! Troublesome,… tsk!

"Let us have a little review at our enemies, Shikamaru Nara."

God! Those troublesome eyes again! It's like frosting you to death! And he called me by my full name! What's going on here?

"Shikamaru Nara, this are the profiles of the assassins, I figured it would be them since. According to their profiles they love money and also they are the so called the seven sins of Taba village. They are mostly the villages most powerful ninja's and are also the pride and shame of the village."

"So they are all seven ninja's and they all have 4element techniques?"

"No, 4 of them has the 4elements while the 3 remaining has special ninjutsu and special abilities, you can look through the profile if you like"

Hmn, its kindda harder than I thought it would be.

Well, I better look at it, so that I can avoid those cold freezing eyes… even though it's troublesome

[Profiles of the assassins]

{ Yakimaru}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins and the leader

-represents Wrath

-has spiky red hair and has a huge scar on his right shoulder

-Fire element type

{Kumiko}

-A ninja of Taba village

-Female

-One of the seven sins and the leader's girlfriend

-represents Lust

-has Violet hair with highlights of white and black. Loves to dress in Lolita gothic style and loves to reveal her cleavage

-Water element type

{Jin}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Greed

-has short black spiky hair

-Air element type

{Han}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Gluttony

-Has a huge and fat body

-Earth element type

So this are the four ninja's that has the four elements

And the three persons are [flips the page]

{Kuro}

-a ninja of Taba village

-male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Envy

-can copy others faces but can be detected easily by looking closely at his face which has a small scar under his eyes

{Yema}

-a ninja of Taba village

-male

-One of the seven sins

-represents sloth

-Always acts elegant

- can shape shift ice and create ice from the air

{Gamu}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Vanity

-has his black hair down and has thin eyebrows

-Manipulates enemies attacks

-very dangerous and is considered a very unstable person

Okay so this guy just caught my attention. An unstable person… why is that?

"Are you done?"

"hmn?.. oh yeah. Do you have any picture of them?"

"Here are their pictures"

What a drag… he still looks at me like he wants to kill me

Okay so their pictures are all like normal persons I mean Yoshimaru here looks so like Naruto though he has no cat like lines on his face and is frowning looking all angry while his girlfriend here Kumiko…ehem.. She reveals her huge mountains alright, and the others really just look like normal people.

Okay this is weird; this Gamu guy actually looks just like me? With his hair down and looks pretty sane in this photo and he is also frowning over something.

"You may go; I don't like you being around here for too long it gives me the urge of wanting to kill you"

"What?" did he just say kill me?

"You may take their profiles and by tomorrow I want you to give me a whole lot of plan"

"o..okay if you say so…" I better go… anyway I have to go and look for Temari, I think it's time to pop the question

~~~~~0~~~~~

As Shikamaru went out of the office Gaara then mutters to himself

"Tsk! I can't kill him after all"

Then pops out the angel named Ara

"Oh, that is okay, after all Temari would be sad if you killed the only person she truly loves"

"Oh shut up! You white thingy! Gaara! Are you insane? It was your chance! Why did yah let it go?" says Ga the

little devil which came out of nowhere

"I just thought that if I kill that lazy ass buffoon, what would my sister say? She might officially leave me" Gaara explains

"But hey! If they get married she will also leave you so you don't have any much choice" Ara says

"Touché my friend, Touché" Ga says to Ara as he crosses up his arms

"I better talk to Kankuro about this, Baki!" Gaara stands up

"Yes Kazekage sama?" Baki says as he opens up the door immediately as if some kind of emergency

"Call Kankuro I have something urgent to tell him"

"Oh,…. As you command sire.." he bows down and slowly closes up the door

[Suna's training grounds]

Temari signs in boredom as she views over the leaf ninja's acts of stupidity

" Temari-hime, can I draw you?" Sai suddenly ask

"Fine,"

"So Temari, where will we stay for the night?" Kiba asks

"Well if you like you can ask Kankuro to take you there"

"Well he kind of disappeared" Kiba said

"What? Tsk! That troublesome idiot!"

"Wohh! Saying Shikamaru's words now eh?" Kiba mocks at Temari as he shows off such devilish smile

"It's done Temari-hime care to see?" Sai said as Kiba leans over to see and suddenly his eyes widens

"Okay, umn Sai you better not show this to her umn, just give it to Shikamaru when he gets back" Kiba whispers to Sai

"Why? I am just perfectly doing this so that I can show my friendliness" Sai responses clueless

"Just do whatever I'm saying"

"Okay, if you say so, though I still don't understand why"

"So the sun's about to fall! Where are we gonna sleep?" Naruto says totally tired from sparing with Shino and Choji.

"It better be big since Akamaru can't sleep outside." Kiba says

"Just follow me." Temari then stands up and began walking out of the training hall

Temari was about to open the gate when Shikamaru appeared

"So this is where you guys have been" He says as he holds up some paper works

"Oh good! You're here," Temari says as she rolls her eyes

"We're about to go to Sunagakure's Inn where you guys will be spending the night" she added

"Oh I see." He responded

"Is it me? Or is it kind of awkward…" Naruto whispers to Choji

"Well, maybe Gaara said something to Shikamaru…" Choji said

"Well let's go" Temari said as she continued walking ahead

As they walk towards the Inn Shikamaru took this chance to walk beside Temari as he realizes that none of her siblings are near and that it is perfectly fine for Naruto and the gang to see them together.

"Hey Temari, is something the matter?" Shikamaru asked

"hmn, maybe we should tell Gaara and Kankuro about us. I think it's time" Temari responded with complete nervous face as she frowns

"I think we should. After all it has been 3 years right? " Shikamaru says to Temari as he flashes up a smile.

"Yeah, we better tell him when this mission is over. I think his quite busy and I think telling him about our relationship now will drive him over the wall." Temari laughs as she blushes up

"I love you"

"I love you too."

The couple holds each other's hands as they walk through the streets of Sunagakure as the sun descends from the sky

"Okay, so the two of them is being all lovey dovey while we are all alone with no one to be lovey dovey with, and that kind of sucks, yah know!" Naruto says as he steams up

"Naruto, I have something to talk to you about" Neji suddenly says

"Okay, about what?" Naruto responded

"It's about the Hyuuga clan and Hinata, we'll talk about this when we get to the Inn" Neji says as he walks ahead of Naruto

"Wonder what it is…" Naruto mutters to himself

"Lee, why are you crying?" Kiba asks while he rides Akamaru

"Well it is just so perfectly youthful seeing two lovers walk side by side with their hands holding each other tightly clearly showing that they deeply love each other and the descending sun clearly synchronizes up with their youthful and lovely walk, can't you agree?"

"umn…okay…" ~I'm surrounded with weird people~

[Sunagakure's largest Inn]

"Here we are! So guys here are your key, I ordered one huge suite for you guys" Temari proudly announced

"Alright! I totally support you being with Shikamaru" Kiba says as he shakes hands with Temari

"Okay, thank you, now can I ask a favor of you guys?" Temari ask whispering

"What is it? Anything is okay" Naruto said

"umn, can you make up a replica of Shikamaru cause we're kindda gonna spend the night together" Temari ask

"no problem!" Naruto said as his eyes sparked

"Okay, thanks guys!"

[Inside the Konoha nin's suite]

"Kagibunjin no jutsu!" Naruto then started to have a replication of him and told his other self to transform itself into Shikamaru

"Nice" Temari said as she is about to jump down from the window which is 17 stories down holding up her fan

"Isn't it dangerous to jump down from here to there?" Shikamaru ask

"No silly, we aren't going to jump I'm going to use my fan so that we could soar to the sky, oh wait we have to transform too." Temari said as she formed the seal she transformed herself into a tall and slim woman with dark green eyes and long wavy brunette hair while Shikamaru just put down his hair and change his clothes

"Seriously?" Temari said annoyed at her boyfriend's laziness

"Oh come on, no one knows who I am plus, It's too troublesome to transform" he effortlessly says

"Tsk! Fine lets go" Temari says as she opens up the balcony and spread open her huge fan and pulled Shikamaru with her as they began to soar the sky.

"So since they are gone, Naruto about our talk" Neji suddenly spoke

"Oh! Right, guys me and Neji's gonna have a serious talk so…"

"What? And so your just gonna talk this serious talk to Naruto? And not me since I am your longest friend than he is!" Lee shouted

"Okay okay, I don't like arguments… I'll talk about this problem of mine with all of you, happy now?" Neji said

"Cool!" Kiba exclaims as he began to sit cozily with Akamaru

"I'll be listening" Shino said

"WooHOO! The power of a youthful talk!" Lee says as he began to sit down and listen with eyes all sparkly

"Choji, I know you're hungry, you can order some food and please order me 3 huge bowls of ramen please" Naruto says

"Thanks!" Choji said as he grabs up the phone and began to make his order

"Sai, …" Neji just looked at him intensely

"Yes?" Sai then gave Neji his smile

"Nothing." Neji then looks at Naruto and began to talk about the Hyuuga clan

[Neji's POV]

Okay, here I am trying to tell them about my problem which I'm doing for the first time of my life and it's kind of embarrassing.

As I look at them intently I just get a little angry since Kiba here just looks at me in boredom while Shino isn't really listening right? I can't tell since he always wears that sun glasses of his and he never takes it off. Choji and Naruto started eating making those annoying sounds of gluttony while Sai just creeps me out with 'that' smile of his, Lee is just seats there in front of me with eyes all sparkly and hands all clenched as if his excited about what I'm about to tell.

"Okay so here's the thing" I started then I took a deep breath "I'm only going to say this once" I look at Naruto seriously and he got my attention "Hiashi-sama plans on making me marry…" everyone looked at me in complete concentration "he plans on making me and Hinata marry so that the branch and head family would unite and so that I would become the rightful heir to the clan" Naruto looked at me all shock, in fact all of them did, well except for Sai who is still smiling and congratulates me. Naruto then suddenly stands up went to the bathroom without a word.

"Woah! I didn't thought about that, I never knew that cousins can marry and have children and isn't it incest?" Kiba started

"Well, if it is for the future of our clan I gladly accept it but if I do I would kill Hinata's happiness and freedom." I said at them

"Well, the question is do you have any feelings for Hinata?" Sai asked

"Wow! I feel like that's your very first actual comment!" Kiba said being all cool

"Hmn, I think that you should choose for the happiness of Hinata, I mean she has been madly in love with Naruto for how many years and I think Hinata deserves a happy ending, don't you agree?" Shino suddenly spoke and got everyone's attention

"So, I think you better give Hinata a clean slate I mean she has done everything to be good!" Kiba said smiling over

"Yeah your right" Neji agreed

"Hey, Shino stop sulking away.." Lee said at Shino who is clearly muttering to himself

"No one appreciates my thoughts…" Shino muttered to himself "It's a good thing that I have my bugs…" He began to become emotional and started to talk to himself

"But… what is much more important to you, Hinata's happiness or the future of the Hyuga clan?" Sai began to ask me with such hard questions

That question made me wonder and think deeply. Surely I don't want Hiashi-sama to hate me and surely I don't want to be counted as a trader to my own clan. I don't wanna be an outcast of course and I worked so hard to be in my place today and… I love Hinata….

"Your hesitating Neji, it clearly shows that you love Hinata it's pretty obvious"

"What? S..SHUT UP SAI!"

"Your clearly trying hard to hide it but deep inside you want to shout it to the world that YOU-LOVE-HINA.."

"SHUT UP SAI! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Neji lets go out and have a talk in private" Naruto suddenly showed up

"Wow Sai, I didn't know you had that in you" Kiba smiled at Sai

"Hmn?, oh thank you, I just had to read this lines out loud and change the characters names which I think appropriate so that I can relate to Neji's problem…" Sai then continued to read the lines out loud

"Umn, what are" munch "you reading" yam "Sai?" Choji asked while still eating His BBQ.

"It's a new series of Icha Icha paradise" Sai responded to Choji as he smiles

"I didn't know you read that perverted book" Lee said

"Well if you like you can read it with me" Sai said to Lee

Lee agreed and began to read it out loud with Sai

"…Akamaru, this will be a long night" Kiba sighed

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Naruto, it is pretty obvious that you like Hinata and.."

"For the future of the Hyuga clan I gladly sacrifice my feelings for Hinata's family, which is how much I love her so if you're going to do it, It's okay as long as Hinata will be happy." Naruto said while walking around with Neji and gazes up the stars clearly sad

"No! I, I also love Hinata" Neji shouted at Naruto making Naruto look at him, catching his attention

"I love Hinata-sama and I know what's best for her and if I love her… even if I become the clans traitor …I'll set her free and to be with you, the one man that Hinata-sama truly loves." Neji said at Naruto with his head down clearly hiding his pained face

"Neji…" was all Naruto could say

"Naruto, you said you'll change the clan for me and I think this is the chance. If you truly love my beloved cousin, and if you want to change the Hyuga clan, this is the opportunity to change it." Neji smile at Naruto giving him the confidence to carry on and to fight for his love

"You're willing to do that, just for me?" Naruto asked

"No… I'm doing it for Hinata-sama" Neji said irritated

"Oh,.. ehehe…" Naruto smiled as he scratches the back of his head

"I give you permission on having Hinata-sama though I wouldn't ever forgive you if you hurt her"

"Tsk! Who do you think yah talkin too? I always keep my words" Clenched up his fists and made a nice guy cool post at Neji "It is my ninja way"

[END]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello!<strong>_

late update... i know...

i was just too busy... and sorry for being late and for the wrong grammar issues... i'm having a tough time in school and life hahahahaha

next chapter comming up...-"Hinata's desicion"


	8. Hinata's Decision

The Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 9

Hinata's Decision

~Back to Konoha~

Inside the Hyuuga house hold Hiachi asked Hinata to come with him in the meeting of the elders, to discuss of some important matter.

~Inside the meeting room of the elders~

All the elders of the clan has been waiting for Hinata and Hiachi to come, they were all seated quietly. As Hinata and Hiachi enter the room, Hiachi greeted the elders and sat down Hinata followed with such nervous look, after all this is Hinata's first time to be allowed by her father to come to an important meeting.

"Hinata, me and the elders has discussed of some matter for the future of the Hyuuga clan." He said calmly as Hinata looks at his father's firm back.

"What is it father?" she asked nervously as her left hand covers her chin

Hiachi faced Hinata and said with such a serious face "Hinata as my first born child, and for the sake of our clan you shall marry your cousin… Neji"

Hinata was so shocked that she held her mouth with both hands

"Hinata-san, this is needed so that the branch family and the head family would unite thus by becoming one, we shall become even more powerful and the family feud between branch and head would be gone." An Elder of the Hyuga clan plainly said with such straight face

"You are the first born child of Hiachi and since you are weak and is too kind and forgiving you can't be considered as the next head of the family and also your younger sister is best suitable though she is still too young and so we the elders have decided to make the next head of the family to be Neji Hyuga, he is an outstanding boy, smart, courageous, strong and has a great leadership but to be able to do that he has to marry you the head's daughter. After all Neji is one of the branch families he can't just become the head." Another Elder said

"Hinata, I know this is hard for you but this is needed to be done for the sake of our noble clan. Do you accept?" Hiachi plainly ask Hinata

"B..But father..I..I can't just marry Neji nii-san.. What if he likes someone else?"

"I have already talked about this to Neji and it seems that he is fine with it"

"But.. Father… I have someone.."

"Then you must sacrifice those feelings for the sake of our clan. This has already been arranged Hinata weather you like it or not this has been decided. You shall be wed when Neji returns from his mission. For the time being shall teach you how to be a noble wife and to be a noble bride and by the day after tomorrow we shall go to the Hokage to ask for blessings."

Hinata shooked her head and just nods

"You may go back to our house Ms. Poi shall accompany you and you shall start the studies by today."

Hinata then stands up and goes out of the room Ms. Poi follows her.

"Hiachi, you do understand that this one sacrifice shall help the unification of our clan." One elder said

"Yes, elder, I do." Hiachi says making such a sad face and clenching up his hands from regret. Seeing her daughter in pain he couldn't take it.

~That Night~

In Hinata's room

"Should I accept the fact that I shall be wed with my cousin?"

"Should I forget the feeling I have for Naruto-kun?"

"Should I choose the path that I know that I'll regret for the rest of my whole life?"

"What should I do?"

"To marry Neji nii-san? Or to just ran away?"

"But if I ran away and to turn back on to my duties as the daughter of the head family it is like betraying my clan, my family, my father…"

"To save our clans nobility, power and to unite the head and the branch, I should marry Neji nii-san, but if I don't the entire family would continue to have a feud and would not work together thus gradually becoming weaker and weaker day by day"

She then looks up to the starry sky a shed of tear has fallen and drops to the window's side. A moment of silence has engulfed the entire room.

"I shall marry Neji nii-san…even though it hurts, to save my clan, my family and to unite us all… I shall sacrifice my own desires and dreams thus marrying Neji nii-san"

The tears have continued to fall endlessly through the night and the sound of whimpers can be heard all around the dark room.

[END]

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!<p>

i was caught up from many things like..

prom, school activities, exams, summer, friends, family, and not to mention i sprained my ankle LOL well my ankle doesn't have anything to do with writing Fanficts...

and yes.. doing my comic for the summer is kindda hard cause i don't have the inspiration to do so...

and am so sorry if this chapter is too short and not really...good or great... i just did this for one night... trying hard to get some great story plot to pop out of my head...

i'll be writing more soon so hang in there

Please read and review!


	9. Sun rise, The start of the Festival

Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 10

-Sun rise, the start of the Festival-

-7:00 am-

Shikamaru woke up with a big yawn, stretching up his arms he looked at his side and saw the other side of the bed empty he looked around but Temari can't be found anywhere inside the room. He then realizes that only 5 minutes left before the meeting.

-7:05 am-

"Guys… wake up… were late…"

"You're half asleep yourself Kiba…" says Choji lying on his back as he pats his blotted belly

"GOOOD MOORNIIINGGG! I've baked morning muffins for all of you guys!" "Sai says as he puts the freshly baked muffins on the table

"Come on guys! Let's eat the muffins and run to the MEETING" Lee says as he jumps up and down out of excitement

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Sai and Lee who is smiling very freely

"Where are Neji and Naruto?" Shino added

"Forget about them! Let's eat!" Choji shouted

-7:10-

All is silent and only the sound of the wall clock can be heard

"Their late" Gaara says

"They'll be here…" Temari smirks

"Come to think of it… Temari, where did you go last night?" Kankuro asks making such an evil smile

"Bah… what are you talking about? I got home early than you guys did!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I didn't notice you come home, Temari… are you hiding something from me?"

"G..Gaara!" Temari shouts with face all red

"Temari were you with Shikamaru…" Kankuro mocks her sister with a big sadistic smile

"God damn it Kankuro! I swear am gonna kill you!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Kankuro then brings out his woodened puppets and set them to work

"I will bring it on, you pathetic excuse for a brother!" Temari shouts as she brings out her fan

When they were about to get it on there's a sudden knock on the door

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Temari and Kankuro freeze and looked at the door

"Come in…" Gaara says calmly

"We're here! Ttebayo!" Naruto shouts he then enters along with Neji and Shikamaru

"Where are the others?" Gaara asks

"I think they'll be here, right Neji?" Naruto says

"Right"

"Tsk… Troublesome" Shikamaru shows his usual self

Kankuro then walks closer to Shikamaru and says "Where were you last night?"

Shikamaru's eyes widens and he begins to sweat a lot

"umn… at the Hotel"

"With whom?"

"Tsk, with everyone of course!"

"Oh yeah!"

"suit yourself, imagine whatever you like to imagine"

"tsk, damn you Shikamaru"

"Okay let us now begin with our meeting" Gaara says calmly as usual

"Ga..Gaara! bbut!"

Gaara then stands up and looks at Kankuro dead in the eyes

"Kankuro, Shut up! Sit in the corner and think of what you have done wrong! Now GO!"

"Yeah yeah!" Kankuro shouts angrily then sits down at the corner

"HAH! In your face Kanky!" Temari then mocks Kankuro childishly

"umn… are you guys always like that?" Naruto asks

"We are trying to have a simple and perfect family and discipline is a must, so it says here in this book"

"oh.. I see" Naruto says

"How to have a simple and perfect family for dummies!, You read such a thing?" Neji asks

"Well your friend gave me such an idea and even gave me that book" Gaara says

"Let me guess… Its" Shikamaru stops for a second

"Hi guys sorry we're late, care for some freshly baked muffins? It says here that giving something that you have made for your friends makes the bond stronger!" Sai enters the room with a basket of muffins on his left hand and a book that says How to make the bond of your friends much stronger for Dummies in his right hand"

"Sai" Shikamaru continued

"Oh Hi there Gaara I see that your reading the book I gave to you!" Sai began to get closer and closer to Gaara

"Hmp! Get away from Gaara you freaky … thing you!" Temari shouts at Sai then Hugs Gaara's head tightly burrowing it through her big soft breasts

Shikamaru looks at it slightly then looks away blushing all of a sudden

"Aww Tema chan! Don't be so cranky!" Sai smiles at Temari

"T…Temari, please take your sit you too Sai" Gaara says

"Aww, Gaara is embarrassed! How cute! Gaa chan!" Temari says and began hugging him tightly

"Hey! Don't hug him all to yourself Tema chan " Sai says as he began to hug Gaara too

"Let go you freak! You're contagious!"

" Oh please!"

Then suddenly huge sands began to cover up Gaara and the sand suddenly blast, blasting off Temari and Sai

"Ehem, now that everyone is here, and that everyone is in their places, we must now begin on our meeting." Says Gaara emotionless

-7:30-

"Shikamaru kindly show the files of the spies" Gaara ordered

"Here, each and one of them have their own unique skills. I have researched about them last night through the info that Ino gave me"

[Profiles of the assassins]

{ Yakimaru}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins and the leader

-represents Wrath

-has spiky red hair and has a huge scar on his right shoulder

-Fire element type

{Kumiko}

-A ninja of Taba village

-Female

-One of the seven sins and the leader's girlfriend

-represents Lust

-has Violet hair with highlights of white and black. Loves to dress in Lolita gothic style and loves to reveal her cleavage

-Water element type

{Jin}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Greed

-has short black spiky hair

-Air element type

{Han}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Gluttony

-Has a huge and fat body

-Earth element type

So this are the four ninja's that has the four elements

And the three persons are [flips the page]

{Kuro}

-a ninja of Taba village

-male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Envy

-can copy others faces but can be detected easily by looking closely at his face which has a small scar under his

eyes

{Yema}

-a ninja of Taba village

-male

-One of the seven sins

-represents sloth

-Always acts elegant

- can shape shift ice and create ice from the air

{Gamu}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Vanity

-has his black hair down and has thin eyebrows

-Manipulates enemies attacks

-very dangerous and is considered a very unstable person

"No one in this village has noticed that we are in a mission and they only thought of us Konoha nins are only here only because of the festival, so here is the plan…"

The meeting went on and on until lunch breaks

-12:00pm- LUNCH BREAK

The table is set for lunch and everyone is ready to eat. Gaara who still doesn't have the appetite to eat just sat there motionless as he looks at Naruto whose mouth is drooling and is ready to grab the food.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Shouts Naruto

"Wait!" Kankuro suddenly stop everyone from taking a bight off their foods

All of the ninjas looked at Kankuro with wide eyes.

Naruto who is very eager at eating looked at Kankuro with such an angry look on his face while Choji just looked at the food seriously with hands all shaking gulping hard on his saliva. Lee was about to taste the food when Kankuro warned again "STOP!" he says as Lee was stopped on his movements shaking.

The tension in the area began to spread with the unknowing silence; sweat can be seen from everyone's faces

"WHAT WHAT WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Naruto began questioning Kankuro with fists all clenched and eyes staring deadly in Kankuro

"Is the food poisoned? Could it be that the Taba nins has find out about our plan?" Sai questioned seriously as everyone began to gulp hard and the unsafe feeling began to engulf each of their bodies simultaneously giving them cold feet and cold sweat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry for the super late update...<strong>_

_**there was many things going on...**_

_**thanks for the read please review **_


	10. No more lies

Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 11

No more lies

"Is the food poisoned? Could it be that the Taba nins has find out about our plan?" Sai questioned seriously as everyone began to gulp hard and the unsafe feeling began to engulf each of their bodies simultaneously giving them cold feet and sweat.

"Umn.. NO… duh! It's just that my plate is full of onions and stuffs! Yack!" Kankuro disgusted

"And where the heck is Temari?" he added

"Oh! She is with Shika.."

"Sai! Shush!" Naruto and the other clamped Sai's mouth not letting him continue

Gaara suddenly stood and went out of the room

"Gaara! Where are you going?"

"I lost my appetite." The sand from his gourd devoured him then he vanished to thin air

"Geez Sai! What happened to the whole secret huh?!"

"Well isn't true friends shouldn't lie to each other? Gaa-chan is my friend and I couldn't possibly lie.."

"That's true… but these and that is different…"

"umn… Gaara can kill Shikamaru right now…" Kankuro said

Everyone's eyes widened and ran after Gaara, pinpointing where he might be

The konoha nins searched around the village of Suna even by the small and dark corners of Suna but they didn't have any luck.

"Maybe we're too late…" Lee suddenly said in depression

"Everyone… let us bow for Shikamaru Nara for he had been such a great leader and a good friend, may you have a safe trip to heaven and may Kami bless you."

"What do you mean by that? Teme…" Shikamaru showed up with his usual lay back look with hands on his pocket.

"Shikamaru! I taught Gaara already killed you! Thank God you're alive! Now come let us eat! I'm hungry" Naruto shouted

"Why the heck would you think that?!"

"Well I slipped Shikamaru. Gaara now knows you're with Temari"

"Sai, you told him?"

"No he accidentally told him" Kiba sneered

"But we stopped him before he tells your name" Choji explained

"Yeah right but it was so obvious that Sai is referring to Shikamaru. Since the both of them are not around, and we already sensed it from the start that you and Temari had it going on." Kankuro seriously said

Shikamaru remained silent

"You know. I don't really mind, you dating my big sis. Gaara is the only problem. I mean Temari is the only mother figure Gaara has and for you to date Temari and have her body and heart was like taking her away from Gaara it's like you're stripping off Gaara's dignity and soul. And who would cook for us anyway? I only know how to fry eggs and bacon that ends up exploding while Gaara cooks garbage soup with dirty old boots. Do you think me and Gaara could leave without Temari around…I'd freaking die!"

"Pfft… Little Kanky can't leave without his BIG MEAN SISTER! Hahahahaah" Naruto laughed so hard that the other nins laughed themselves

"Kankuro… I'm sorry but I'm gonna marry Temari and after this mission I am planning to tell it to Gaara, so please refrain from telling Gaara"

"Telling me what Shikamaru? That Temari and you are dating and planning to get married and leave happily ever after?" Gaara finally showed up with an intense look on his face

"Gaara" Naruto and the others exclaimed

"Do you even think I'd let the two of you get married? Do you even think I'd let you have my sister? Do you even think that you'll just go and take her away from me? Temari is the only mother figure I have and the only one who has made me experience having a mother." Gaara shooked his head "Temari is the only one that has the same face as mother… Temari is…. Temari is…"tears began to drop on the sandy floor "I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU Piece of junk!" Gaara roared in anger and began to strike on Shikamaru while Shikamaru nervously dodged each strike of sand maid kunais.

"Gaara stop it! We're in public the villagers might see you, if the villagers see you like that they might not trust you anymore they might even think that the monster inside of you is still there!" Kankuro defended Shikamaru spreading his arms

"I no longer care! Get out of the way Kankuro or I'll kill you too… 1….2…."

Kankuro began to have shivers behind his neck "Please Gaara…" he pleaded

"3.. sabak…!"

BAM

"whew! Glad that he left his guard down behind him or else I wouldn't be able to knock him down"

"Naruto…. "

"Shikamaru! Kankuro! ….. Gaara?! What happened in here?!" Temari came running towards them

"Where were you Temari?! I almost got killed by Gaara!"

"Aww.. sorry Kanky… I was out buying something at the drugs store"

"So you weren't with Shikamaru?" Neji said

"Hmn.. well we were together earlier before I went to the drugs store all by myself since lazy ass here is being

_Troublesome_ again… tsk"

"Temari… Gaara wants to kill me." Shikamaru quietly said

"Shikamaru… why would he? He told me it was okay for me to have a boyfriend. Then why would he want to kill you?"

"That's because you are like a mother to him and he doesn't want you to leave him." Lee clutched his fist and looked down "Gai sensei was like a father to me and even I don't want him to leave me."

"Temari, this relationship isn't gonna work…"

"Shikamaru?.. Shika!"

Shikamaru vanished into thin air

"C'mon guys let's bring Gaara home" Neji said

"Akamaru carry Gaara" Kiba said while petting Akamaru

"Temari show us the way to your house" Sai said smiling

"huh? Right.." Temari agreed with a sad and confuse look on her face

_The Kazekage's house hold_

"Wow Your house is huge!" Kba exclaimed

"Can't we stay here?" Lee asked

"Hmp! The Hyuuga household is twice as large as this mansion" Neji sneered

"No one is asking, Neji" Temari said

"Where is Gaara's room?" Shino asked

"It's right over here, follow me"

Everyone gulped at what kind of room this Gaara have. A sadistic and emo kind of person is bound to have such gruesome room.

_I think he has torture chamber in his room with a lot of sadistic toys,_ Neji gulped hard as the thought engulfed his mind

_Maybe Gaara has a lot of weight lifting in his room that is why he is so strong, maybe the both of us is really alike! _Lee clenched his fist up

_I swear, there's a lot of food hiding behind his door, I could smell it! Something sweet is inside of his room_ Choji thought

_I think his room is full of blood and dead people! _Kiba confidently smiled at his thought

_I know Gaara, last time he visited me at Konoha I showed him my ero magazines and Jeraiya's books and he loved it, he __was so amazed by what I showed him that he asked me where to buy them _Naruto hid a dirty smirk

"Here we are guys, please put Gaara gently in his bed" Temari said calmly with a sign. As she looked at the konoha ninja's she tilted her head slightly and crossed her arms resting them to her chest

"What, surprise at Gaara's room?"

The leaf ninja's jaws dropped to the ground as all they saw is PINK.

PINK bed

PINK desk

PINK closet

PINK chair

PINK pillow

PINK …. EVERYTHING, well except for the brown teddy bear resting at Gaara's PINK bed.

"umn, Temari san is Gaara…. GAY?" Lee asked

Everyone turned to Temari waiting for her answer

Is it gonna be a YES or a NO?

To be continued

* * *

><p>wahhhh! i have done this story last 3 months ago sorry if i just uploaded it now. i completely forgot about it<p>

sorry

happy holidays everyone

read and review!


	11. failed mission, the sudden kidnap

The Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 12

-Mission failed, the sudden kidnap-

"umn, Temari san is Gaara…. GAY?" Lee asked

Everyone turned to Temari waiting for her answer

Is it gonna be a YES or a NO?

Everyone gulped down as they look at Temari's face

"That's a NO, I personally decorated his room yesterday, and since the store doesn't have RED or BLACK wallpaper anymore I bought the PINK ones instead" She answered proudly with a smirk and then when I was about to go home I accidentally won a PINK promo, having all this PINK stuffs inside the room, the closet, the bed, the chair, and the desk even the pillows and its bedding."

"Ahhh" was all the leaf nins say as they enter the room. Akamaru placed the unconscious Gaara in his bed gently while Lee, Neji, Naruto looked around the room trying to find something.

"What are you guys looking for?" Temari snapped showing her devilish horns with such a gruesome smile

"Umn… nothing" Naruto said

"Naruto said that he'll go look for some of the ero books he showed with Gaara the last time they were together while Neji looked for some emo things that Gaara would surely hide and Lee… he said that Gaara might have some weights or special medicines to explain why he's strong." Sai explained

"Argh! Next time let us not bring Sai to our missions, he ruins everything." Naruto whispered

"True" Neji replied

"Well so sorry, but the ero books you're looking for is in the Suna's garbage dam by now, and Neji and Lee the things you're looking for is at Kanky's room."

Temari turned to Choji and looked at him intently "The sweet aroma you're looking for is just glade, I always spray it in this room, and if you're hungry there's food at the fridge downs stairs I don't mind you eating all of it." She pointed the stairs

Choji run down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Temari signed as to what to do when Gaara wakes up.

"Hey Temari, want me to go look for Shikamaru?" Naruto ask

"I'll go look for Shikamaru together with Shino" Kiba said

"Naruto and everyone else should guard Gaara" Shino added "I'll leave some bugs here to guard the whole house and if something bad happens while we're gone this bugs would signal us and we'll come back right after"

"Thanks" Temari smiled

The two nins went out and looked for Shikamaru, Temari went to the kitchen and started cooking Gaara's favorite dish while Naruto and Kankuro stayed at Gaara's room. Sai went out of the house for look out together with Neji while Choji and Lee… well they are at the kitchen waiting for the food that Temari is cooking.

{At Gaara's Room}

"Gaara's still asleep…" Kankuro signed

"Maybe I strucked him to hard…." Naruto tought

"Hey! Ama taking Sabaku no Gaara with me yah hear?!"

"Why would you want to take him, Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked

"And whats up with your Hair? Is that a new look?!" Nareuto added

"Tsk! IDIOT! I am NOT your dumb ass comrade yah hear?! Im no other than GAMU! I represent VANITY and I'm from the TABA VILLAGE yah hear?! So yah better step aside or you'll just DIE with MY own hands!" he smirks

"WHAT THE?!" Kankuro began to summoned his wooden puppets while Naruto began to use his kagibushin no jutsu times 2.

"HA! You two Damn asses wants to freaking KILL ME?! Save your sorry asses!" Gamu exclaims laughing

"You might look just like Shikamaru the lazy ass but your attitude is nothing like him!" Kankuro said and then he took charge swinging his puppets at Gamu. Gamu was to fast that he couldn't trap Gamu inside of his puppets while Naruto just began attacking widely at Gamu.

Naruto and Kankuro became too busy attacking at Gamu that they neglected Gaara's unconscious body being engulfed with water.

"Damn it! I can't catch him! He's too fast!" Kankuro shouted irritably

"STUUPID! You guys didn't notice at all! I've been manipulating you attacks from the start! That's why you can't strike a finger at me1 I'm just so great aren't I? plus Kumiko is already engulfing Sabaku no Gaara" Gamu smiles wickedly as he steps aside for Naruto and Kankuro to see that Gaara is now inside the Girls transparent like body.

"You'll never see him ever again and this stupid village wahahahhahahahaha" Kumiko laughs as her transparent body slowly turns back to its original form. "We Ninja's from Taba village shall conquer Sunagakure in honor of our Leader Aangkage!" she added with her chest up

"Like we'll let that happen! tte bayo!" Naruto shouted as he charges at Kumiko

Water splashed at Naruto's face as his fists landed on Kumiko's face

"Let me tell you something, I'm a water element user, I can turn my body into liquid and I can also bend water or any form of liquid I can also use your blood" she smirked "Let me show you" she then lifted her hands and Naruto began to froze "Wah! I can't control my own body! It's like someone is using me as a puppet!"

"Gamu knock out that Kuro guy!"

"Sure"

Kankuro tried to defense but suddenly he can't conrol his body and so with one strong and fast punch he fainted.

Naruto became unexpectedly weak "your being weak because I am using your own blood to control you. Now all I have to do is draw out all of your blood out of you leaving you dry and dead." She licked her top lip and started laughing as she slowly draws out Naruto's blood.

"Go ahead and do it" Naruto dared her while smiling his famous smile

"I will!"

Naruto with his full strength collected in his right hands, he stroked Kumiko's chest but Kumiko just turned her body into liquid again but Naruto suddenly smirked he use the kyuubi's chakra thus making Kumiko's whole body bubble making it super hot. She then exploded and began to evaporate leaving white smoke all over the place as if like steam in the hot springs

Gamu's eyes widened "She's dead… heh! Good thing I'm alive ahhahahahhaha!" he smiled and disappeared leaving Gaara

"Gaara! I knew you could save youself inside that girl's body! I just used the Kyuubi's hot aura (chakra) to boil her up and I knew you sand would save you from the heat." Naruto smiled from his victory

"Thanks… Kakunro's unconscious. Where is Temari?!" He asked when suddenly they heard a scream downstairs

When Naruto and Gaara got down they were too late. They saw Temari unconscious with ripped clothes and her huge fan torned apart the whole place is burned down.

Gaara was about to get Temari's unconscious body when suddenly some guy with red spiky hair took Temari's body and carried it

"Don't worry I'll take good care of your precious sister." Then he vanished

"Damn it!"

Gaara clenched his fists and grinned his teeth out of raged.

"He called himself the Fire user Yakimaru…" Lee said trying to get up. Lee's back and feet were all burned while Choji was knocked out very badly.

Gaara and Naruto immediately went out and saw Sai and Neji beat down

"They ambushed us… Naruto… they are all unexpectedly strong we couldn't fight back" Sai said dramtically trying to bring back his consciousness

"They took us by surprise" Neji added

"Someone acted as Kiba and then when I saw his small scar right at his left eye I knew then that it was no other than Kuro he was so insane and has a good eye." Neji tried to get up but failed and just slamming his body back to the ground

"Don't try to get up anymore Neji rest awhile."

Kiba and Shino arrived with medics

Naruto began to show his fighting stance "KURO! Prepare to DIE!"

"Stupid! It's me Kiba!"

"Oh yeah? Then how did yah know we needed medics?! Hmn.."

"I left behind bugs to signal us if anything happens" Shino added

"And" Kiba said sarcastically "If I were the bad guy would I even bring medics here?!"

"Yeah I know that. Duh.. I'm just playing with yah! Ha.. ha.. ha.." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"There's no time messing around Naruto." Gaara said crossing his arms against his chest

"So have you guys seen Shikamaru?"

"Unfortunately Naruto, We couldn't find him even with the use of Akamaru's nose and mine and of course with Shino's bugs, we couldn't find him as if his gone out of the village." Kiba answered

"Hmp! I knew that wimp was no good! Leaving Temari unguarded and now she has been kidnapped by those Taba nins!" Gaara clutches his fists together making a furious look

"Hey If you didn't tried to Kill off Shikamaru he wouldn't have walk out and all"

"You see? He is a wimp and a loser he couldn't even fight for his own love!"

"Argh… reasoning with you is quite useless" Naruto palms his head.

[Meanwhile in the Taba nins hide out]

Somewhere in the middle of the desert there is a little forest that is abandoned by the Suna people

Yakimaru punches the huge tree in front of him out of angriness

"Hey could yah stop that?! I'm sleeping here!" Yema whines as he lies back to his elegant bed made out of ice. Yakimaru looks at him very irritated then fire began to appear at Yema's bed of ice melting it down.

"What's your problem?" Jin says while he counts off his money. Yakimaru glanced at him then turned his money into ashes in an instant. "THAT'S MY MONEY DAMN IT!" Jin exclaims and began to do his fighting stance "You hot headed buffoon! Kumiko's death wasn't our fault you were supposed to be there with her so that we can kidnap Sabaku no Gaara with no mistake! NOW SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Jin then began to use air element against Yakimaru while he did the same, using his fire element he strikes at Jin when suddenly someone stops them by using a huge block made out of earth

"Hey! You guys should stop it! It isn't anyone's fault. We didn't know that Naruto of Konoha was here. If he wasn't here our plan would have work." Han said as he began to stomp his feet to the ground to bring down the huge block of earth.

"Hey! The Suna girl is waking up! Whew look at those slight tanned skin! She's a beauty!" Kuro exclaims.

Kuro was about to touch Temari's faced when she jumped off. She began to use her hidden kunai's and threw it at them but Gamu stopped her.

"Who the hell are you?!" She glared at Gamu intensely. Gamu was shock at the exotic beauty of the kunoichi's beauty that he himself couldn't surpass, Gamu remained silent as if struck by a bullet in his chest. "Let go of me, freak!" Temari pushed Gamu away when Yakimaru stopped her by embracing her tightly, stopping her movements. "Let go of me! Let go of me you, you pathetic excuse of a man!"

Those words straitened Yakimaru remembering those words from Kumiko's lips everytime they fought. Yakimaru then let go of Temari and went up the tree silently

"We're the Taba ninja's from Taba village. We're the seven sins" Gamu says as he goes closer at Temari slowly

"Hey! We've told yah our name, so what's yours?" Kuro asks

"tsk, as if I'm gonna say it"

_Tsk, what should I do? I'm surrounded by them and I don't have a single weapon up my sleeves and I don't know where the heck I am. _

To be continued…

* * *

><p>just finished this chapter today.<p>

happy holidays everyone!

read and review


	12. Trap

The Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 13

-Trap

Shikamru's gone Choji, Lee, Sai and Neji are all injured very badly while Kankuro is out modifying his puppets. Naruto and Gaara are setting out their plans on how to defeat those Taba nins but luck was not with them. Thinking for the strategy was hard especially when Shikamaru the strategist and Temari the analyst is not with them. Gaara couldn't rest for his sister has been kidnap by the enemies and they are now out numbered.

"Damn it I can't take this anymore!" Naruto shouted "we need help; I'll call Kakashi for reinforcements"

"No, if we do that the villagers would know that there is something wrong. We can't afford much time to lose, in two days the festival would open and we're out of time." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" Shikamaru finally showed up with his laid back look

"You… How dare you show your face to me you son of a"

"Shut it Gaara! It's a good thing Shikamaru came back. He'll help us out" Naruto said with all hopes in his eyes

"Umn… No, Naruto your wrong I'm not here to help you guys out. I'm here to make a bargain" Shikamaru smirked clearly facing Gaara

"grr… WHAT?! What bargain?!" Gaara questioned

(Ga the little devil showed up and whispered at Gaara's right ear "told you that you should have killed him when you got the chance" he smirked and vanishes to red smoke)

"I'll help you, if you'll agree for me and Temari to marry and give us your blessings" Shikamaru said confidently as he grins at Gaara who is clenching up his fists ready to charge at him

"NO WAY! I will never accept your bargain; I can finish this problem by myself" Gaara walked off

"Wah, Gaara!" Naruto followed

"Tsk, Gaara is more stubborn than I taught" Shikamaru scratches the back of his head as he signs

"Shikamaru what's the plan?" Lee ask while sitting in a wheel chair

"Yes, what is the plan" Neji ask smiling

Shikamaru just smirked at them and told them the plan along with Shino, Kiba and Sai. Choji couldn't come with them because he was still asleep.

Meanwhile Naruto is talking to Gaara about accepting Shikamaru's offer but Gaara wouldn't badge. Gaara looked at Naruto straightly in his eyes and told him why he can't accept Shikamaru for his sister.

"Yes, everyone knows that the reason why I don't like Shikamaru for Temari is that he is a lazy ass buffoon and I feel like Temari wouldn't get a beautiful future if she ends up with him but" he stopped and slowly sits on his chair then looks at Naruto "that's not the real reason, Shikamaru is from Konohagakure and has his own very remarkable clan. And it is in tradition that if a bride is to marry a man from another village it is to mean that she must leave Sunagakure and to only come back here for vacation or if there is an important matter to be here personally."

"So you're saying that she must leave Suna for Konoha and to be with the man she marries namely Shikamaru. That sucks, I mean she have to leave you and Kankuro behind. But look for the bright side at least she would be happy, aren't you supposed to be happy for that? I mean your siblings."

Gaara glanced at him

"Yes we are, but she is the only mother figure I have and after a long period of time of being an orphan without a mother, and a father that doesn't think of me as a son. That scarred me for life but Temari is slowly healing that scar and I "

"You're just being selfish Gaara. She has already given you everything and I think it's time for you to give her own happiness" Naruto smiled at Gaara who is left shock

"But" he mumbled

"Forget about Suna and Konoha. Look even if she marries another man that is from Suna she'll just end up moving to another house and everyday of her life she would just be there and be with that guy and it all ends the same. You just really have to learn to let her go tte bayo" Naruto smiled at Gaara and lifted thumbs up. It left Gaara baffled and left him into thinking.

"You should really listen to Naruto Gaara sama, he has helped you a lot and he is right about it all ending up the same" Ara said confidently with chest up smiling at Gaara.

"Yeah you're right. Everything just ends up the same. Temari will really just leave home and start a family somewhere else" Gaara mumbled

"Did yah say something Gaara?" Naruto questioned

"umn, No I'm just talking to myself" Gaara smiled

"You know you should smile a lot, chicks would like it"

"Chicks? You mean baby chickens?"

"Ah… right, what I meant was girls would like it if yah smile a lot"

"Why?"

"Argh… Never mind."

{Somewhere in the middle of the desert inside the abundant forest}

Sabaku no Temari is find trapped, being out numbered is very difficult indeed and getting out of there is quite impossible.

_So Yakimaru is the leader and a hot headed person, kuro can copy the faces of someone he sees or touch, Yema's a lazy ass, Han is fat just like Choji, Jin loves money and proclaims everything as his, Kumiko died by the hands of Naruto which is why Yakimaru wants his revenge and Gamu strangely looks like Shikamaru… so all in all their all six Taba nins. Tsk this is harder than I thought._

"Hey, Sabaku no Temari, are yah hungry? You've been quiet there for awhile now, in fact you've been quiet ever since last night" Gamu said

"Tsk" Temari glanced away

"Yah know, I like girls like that feisty and all" Gamu leaned closer to Temari and force her to look at him, Temari just glared and bit Gamu's index finger and left it bleeding

"Damn it! That hurt!" he then slapped Temari making her spit blood

Temari glared at him and stood up, she then charged at him but Gamu stopped her by holding her right hand and pulled her. Temari shut her eyes closed as Gamu began kissing her aggressively and not letting her go.

Yakimaru finally showed up and pulled Temari away from Gamu, he then slapped the senses out of him.

"Stop harassing her!"

"Tsk, you've gone soft Yakimaru, aha…ahahahahahahahahaha" Gamu laughed his heart out and went away

Yakimaru turned his head to Temari "are you okay?"

"Do I look fine to you?! Damn it! Just let me go!" She pulled her arm away from his hands

"I'm sorry. This is our mission, we can't fail"

"Hey! I've got a plan!" Kuro shouted.

"All we have to do is use that girl to lead Sabaku no Gaara to us and then we'll beat the shit out of him then take over the whole Sunagakure!" Kuro exclaimed laughing

"Idiot, why should yah say it in front of that sand bitch, Now our plan is known" Yema shouted while lying on his bed of ice

"Umn, yeah your right. Damn it! If only Kumiko was here, she would tell me the right thing to do"

"Yeah, that girl is lewd but is clever at thinking."

"Shut up." Yakimaru shouted and walked away

"Kumiko is someone that would agree to have sex in public places specially If Yakimaru wants it. Those couple only wants each other and cares for only the two of them. Some kind of greed that is ahahahaha" Jin says while counting his money

"Hey suna girl, did the kiss made you arouse?" Yema laughed

"No, it made me vomit" Temari answered

"Let's eat, I found food" Han appeared with a lot of wild foods in his hands

"Alright!" Kuro exclaimed "Aren't yah gonna eat?" he questioned Temari

"Why would I? All those are poison"

"What the?!" Yema shouted

"You're wrong, I'm the greatest survivor in the forest in Taba village because I know every food that has poison or doesn't have any poison" Han claimed as he places his left hand in his chest

"Well then let me ask you a question. Where exactly is this forest?" Temari questioned

"At the middle of the desert of Sunagakure" Kuro answered

_That makes sense. So that's why the smell of wind last night was different, it has a faint scent of poison mixed to it, it's a good thing I covered my nose with a cloth or I died with suffocation. Now I know where I am._

"Shut up Kuro! You're blurting out everything!" Jin said clamping Kuro's mouth

"And did you guys even thought as to why this forest is abandoned?"

"Because…" Han tries to answer

"Because this forest is what we the Suna people call it the poisoned forest, everything in here is poisoned, the water, the fruits and even the animals' trees or grass is poisoned. Long ago this forest is where the Suna scientists experiment and create deadly weapons but because of some accident the toxic liquid flow through the waters and into the roots of the tree's and everything. Everything in here has been contaminated and animals here have mutated. So if I were you I would get the hell out of here immediately, even the air in here is slowly suffocating us. Cough cough cough" Temari began to cough up blood

"Holy shit! It's true! I can smell the faint poison in this cherry" Han said dropping the fruit

"holy crap, Han your nose is bleeding!" Kuro shouted

"Damn it, did you just ate some of the berries in this forest?"

"Umn, yeah I just did while looking for food" Han answered nervously

"Shit, Yema! You can create ice right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You make ice from what exactly?" Temari began caressing Han as Han lies down

"Umn, from the waters in the stream"

"Damn it, that water is contaminated too. Everything in this forest is poison and can kill us all slowly"

Han's face began to swell up and his nose, mouth and eyes are beginning to bleed. Temari took out her Kunai and frankly it hasn't been contaminated yet she then bruised herself slicing up her skin in her left wrist then makes her blood drip to Han's mouth making him drink it.

"The swelling will stop for now, we need to go back to the village and treat all of you guys with the antidote for the poison"

Yema began to take of his blue shirt and revealed that small prickles have been invading his body making him itch.

"It's all because you have been using the water from the stream, making it into ice thus making it your bed" Temari said nagging at Yema

"Umn, I think I've got a problem too"

"What is it Kuro?"

Kuro removed his pants and showed Temari that his Tighes are swelling up and makes him difficult to walk while Jin showed his fingers that have an allergic reaction to the money he has been counting for quite some time.

"What kind of assassins are you guys?" Temari irritably questioned all of them "before you locate a hideout make sure everything is safe! Argh! You guys are all crazy! Not using your heads to think it all through"

Yakimaru showed up "As the leader I hold everything my responsibility, let's get out of here. I don't want to let anyone of you die anymore and I'm sure Kumiko would like that too." Then he helped Han up and sprinted out of the forest while the others followed. Gamu held Temari not letting her out of his sight "After this mission I'll let you leave in Taba village and be my wife or slave which ever I would prefer" he laughed Temari just glared at him "FUCK YOU" she breathed out

On the border of the forest they found themselves trap as a huge wall like poisonous veins has surrounded the exit way not letting them escape.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the favs and reviews!<p> 


	13. The Escape

The Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 14

-The escape

The Taba nins and Temari are found trap inside the forest as the vanes began to create a thick wall not letting them escape. Kuro using his speed went to the both ends of the vanes circling around the forest but everything is now covered with them.

"This plant is like, it has a mind of its own" Kuro said exhausted

"Okay that's it I'll burn this vanes" Yakimaru says as he began to wave his hand but Temari stopped him

"If you do that you'll just make smoke and it'll just suffocate us all plus did you forget that this plant is also poisonous?"

"So what should we do then? Just stand here and look at it?" Yakimaru said shouting angrily

"hmn, if we could only slow it down or stop its movements from growing higher…" Temari began looking around while thinking for a plan.

_Yema can form ice by using water while Jin controls air while Han can shape shift earth, alright._

"Heres the plan, Yema cover those vanes with ice to immobilize them, Han you can still move right?"

"Yeah, I can a little" he panted

"Why the hell should we follow you?" Yema shouted as he flips his bangs to the side

"Because we have to" Yakimaru glared at Yema as Yema shuts his mouth

"Okay, Yema should immobilizes the vanes then after that Han must cover us all with earth so that we can pass true without getting hurt by the plants poisonous thorns, Jin should use air to push as out immediately before the vane could move again and stop as from escaping. Got it?" Temari looked at the Taba nins seriously.

"What should I and Yakimaru do?" Gamu asked laughing

"Your powers and techniques are useless when it comes to this so just follow the plan and I promise we will all be out safely, okay?" Temari rolled her eyes annoyed by Gamu"

"tsk troublesome woman. Telling me I'm worthless and stuff, tsk" Gamu mumbled under his breath

The Taba nins began their plan to escape. Yema began to gather up the water from the stream and splash it to the vanes and turned it to ice immobilizing it. Han covered the whole team with earth forming a huge sphere using the strength of Jin's wind they blew off, passing through the vanes. They escaped immediately and stared at the poison forest in awe as the vanes began to move again and covered the whole forest engulfing it all. They began to walk far away from the forest when suddenly Temari pass out. Yakimaru went for her aid and saw that she was badly injured from the poisoned thorns earlier and found out that she was hiding it for a while. She began coughing up blood more and more. Gamu just stared at her and then smiled a sinister smile. He began to kick her hard on her stomach and made her budge and opened her eyes in shock. She gasped from the hard kick and began to cough up blood again but this time the color of her blood is now black. Han looked at Temari and saw that her eyes, instead of the color turquoise it slowly turns into fading green and her veins surrounding the lower part of her jaw down to her neck are becoming visible with an awful dark color her skin tone began to turn darker and darker and she began to faint again. Han knew that the poison is already spreading all over her internal organs and through her veins. Gamu was about to kick her again but this time Yakimaru stopped him by burning up his left feet. Yakimaru then carried Temari in a piggy back ride and began to sprint of telling everyone to follow him and go back to Sunagakure so that they all can be cured fast before the poison engulf their internal organ and slowly kill them off. Gamu just followed them and laughed as if something was funny.

"Hey Jin, why is Gamu with us again? I mean we have been working with him with countless of missions for four years and all he did was kill the targeted and then when the person is dead he'll kill it again he would even kill a fucking bird. His weird" Kuro said

"Well, Gamu is a psycho, didn't you hear that before he was assigned to our team he was just a normal professor with a lot of awards and stuff and Goddamn it! My hands are very itchy!" Jin shouted and began to scratch his hands and it began to bleed a lot.

"Damn it! If only Kumiko was here she would use her water bending to heal us all." Yema shouted as he scratches his back vigorously.

"Shhhh" Han quieted them for he wouldn't want Yakimaru to hear Kumiiko's name.

Han is being carried by Jin's air so that Jin wouldn't get tired while Kuro and Yema are sprinting.

Gamu became silent all of a sudden while just following the gang. And it creeped out all of them, well except for Yakimaru who is holding Temari very seriously.

~~~0~~~ Gamu's past~~~0~~~

A genius civilian who graduated with flying color at a very young age was given a lot of awards for his outstanding brain. A genius that is what they call him. He leaved a normal life like any other citizen he got married to lovely young maiden he had an okay salary. He was a professor and was admired by his students and many other scientists like him.

One day as he got home from work he found the house unusually unlocked unlike any other day, his wife would make sure that the door is always lock. As he entered he saw his best friend a scientist a professor just like him was raping his wife and his friend just looked at him and then began to continue on what he was doing, his wife was gasping for help and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Help" she said with whimpering sound

Gamu just stand there in awe as his very own wife is being raped by his very own jealous best friend to whom he had entrusted him everything. He covered his face with his hands. He was shivering and didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw a screw driver lying just beside him. He then grabbed it with his right hand and walked forward to his friend and stabbed him at the back, his friend just laughed as Gamu continued to stab his best friend shouting why, why, why over and over again while he stabs his best friend over and over and over again

"Heh, I'm just having fun hahahaha" Gamu's friend laughed, laughed so loud that it echoed through Gamu''s head and finally gave his best friend a finishing blow. He stabbed him in the eye very deeply reaching through the brain.

Gamu smiled a sinister smile and laughed so loudly as he shouts

"His Gone! His dead! Dead! So FUCKING DEAD!"

"Gamu." His wife silenced him using her index finger placed at Gamu's lips. His wife kissed him so passionately she brake it off with a smile. Gamu just stared at her with eyes wide open and face all splashed with blood. His wife began to cry from shame and embarrassment.

"Yeobo saranghae yo… Honey, I love you…" she said it with teary eyes and a smiling face she then grabbed Gamu's right hand and pulled it to her stomach, stabbing her with the screw driver. Gamu just stayed silent and he began to hyperventilating

"No no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO! Yuna yuna yuna yuna yuna YUNAAAAA NOOOO! Yuna…" he cried and cried and cried. The neighbors heard the noises and called the police and because of what happen Gamu became silent and because of his silence and there was no witnesses and only the evidences is there. He was sentence of 7yrs in prison for killing a friend and his very own wife.

No one knows the true story behind this murder case. Only him and he alone. He never told this to anyone, he kept it for himself and because of it he thought differently from others, he thought of killing everyone and thought that it was everyone's fault that his wife died and so while in jail at lunch time he began his killing spree, killing everyone, the prisoners, the ones that works at the cafeteria, the police and everyone. This incident made the Aangkage noticed him and so instead of spending the rest of Gamu's life in jail he made him calm down and made him be the seventh member of the Taba villages toughest and known Team, the seven sins. And since Gamu thinks highly of him he was granted the name of vanity and has spent with the team for four years.

During this latest mission upon seeing Temari for the first time in the middle of the forest. He saw differently, he saw his wife. And he thought his wife Yuna has been resurrected and was coming to Sunagakure in where he is going too, and this made him excited and out of control. It made him high that is why he always smiles and laughs.

He missed his wife very much and loved her so much that he couldn't help but to kiss her, and so he kissed Temari.

He doesn't want Kami to take her away again and couldn't help but to see his helpless wife cough up blood and become weak.

He couldn't face it if ever his wife would ever die again in front of him and so he kicks Temari in the stomach hard so that she wouldn't fall in a deep sleep.

Gamu is a psychotic person with an unstable mind.

(Everything blackens and Shikamaru's voice can only be heard from the darkness)

"{Gamu}

-a ninja of Taba village

-Male

-One of the seven sins

-represents Vanity

-has his black hair down and has thin eyebrows

-Manipulates enemies attacks

-very dangerous and is considered a very unstable person

Okay so this guy just caught my attention. An unstable person… why is that?"

[END]

* * *

><p>which of the 7 sins of taba village you like?! cuz the most sad of them all is Gamu but my fav is yakimaru :P<p>

Kumiko the water bender- dead

Yakimaru the fire bender-hot headed

Yema ice bender

Jin air bender

Han the earth bender

Gamu manipulates attacks and a psycho

Kuro the go for luck that copies someones features


	14. The Festival

The Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 15

-The Festival

What a perfect day to start a festival, the sun is shining there's no sign of rain and it seems that everything is turning out perfectly. Some villagers readied the stage for the performers and also for the Kazekage's speech later at the evening. Some opened up their stores, surely there would be a lot of customers for this big occasion. Some of the Suna's ninjas decorated the whole village with their banderas with a lot of assorted colors. Everyone was so busy preparing for the festival since everything must become perfect, it is the villages first peaceful and the biggest festival of all in the history of Sunagakure.

A guy lying in the roof top of the Kazekage's office can be seen with his usual lay back mood with not a care in the world. He stared at the reddish sky and let out a large sigh and put his hands behind his head. He thought of seeing turquoise eyes and blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails and that familiar glare ready to nag. And then he thought, how is Temari doing, he knew Temari wouldn't be defeated that easily, well at least he knows how hard it was to defeat her in anything. He knows deep inside she would be alright and so he began to close his eyes and almost drifted off to his peaceful place. The breeze was nice and Shikamaru was content. Everything around him seemed to have disappeared. He was like this for a moment or so until he sensed an essence of another just above him. He opened his eyes to see Gaara with the same glare as what Temari always gives him but with more killing intent.

"It's time, make sure this plan works or I'll change my mind about agreeing in your proposition." Gaara raised an eye brow at Shikamaru and walked away. [Wait Gaara doesn't have eyebrows…]

Shikamaru just sigh and sat up he reached for his cup of tea just beside him when it suddenly cracked out of no reason at all and he began to feel an uneasy feeling.

"Hey Shikamaru, let's go."

"Sai…"

"What's wrong?" Sai smiled

"N… Nothing, I just felt uneasy for awhile. Let's go"

"hmn, okay."

-Sunagakure hospital-

At the Suna's hospital all of the nurses were shock to see Temari unconscious with six guys all look so dehydrated and had been attack by something with poison in them. They took Temari and the four other guys to the emergency room while they heal up some minor injuries to Yakimaru and Gamu, the nurses ask what happened and that Temari were with them, then Gamu answered with his sinful smile

"She's my fiancée; we were going out on date somewhere in the desert, not far from here, with my friends and then some gang from another village ganged upon us and we ended up like this. They use different kinds of poisonous weapons that is why we ended up like this. Well luckily Temari, ehem, my fiancée was there to help us and now we're all here." Gamu ended with a smirk on his face and all Yakimaru did was just stare at him

"Well I heard that Temari is getting married to a guy from another village and…"

"And that's me Gamu, from Taba village" he excitedly said interrupting the nurses reply

"I heard that guy is from Konohagakure not from Taba village." Said the other nurse that was fixing up Yakimaru

"Oh no, you heard it wrong." Gamu then revealed his necklace made out of silver and a ring hanging on it. "You know I want it for her to hold on to this ring but she said she can't because her brothers are still not inform of our secret relationship"

"Oh, how romantic, a secret long distance relationship." Squealed the nurses

"All right you guys are all done now." Said the nurse that was handling Gamu

"Where are the others?" Yakimaru spoke to the nurse with an evil glare

"umn, well the fat guy(Han) is severely poisoned and is still in the ICU while the one with a scar (Kuro) and the guy with a small black spiky hair(Jin) and also the guy who has dark blue hair(Yema) is fine and is ready to go."

"What about my fiancée?" Gamu stood up looking angered

"Well the poison had already gone inside her veins and her internal organs but luckily her lungs and heart are still safe but she is in fatal condition and still unconscious." Replied the nurse very worried

"Oh, does the Kazekage knows about this yet?" said the other nurse touching her lips nervously "We have to tell him" she added

"No, you mustn't, if you do our relationship would be find out, and you'll just ruin the festival and not to mention the Kazekage's mood and everything would just end up in ruins."

"Shut up, Gamu" Yakimaru said and headed out of the room Gamu followed him laughing

"What's the matter? At least I covered up our identities." Gamu excitedly said

"It's not that, why'd you have to say that, That Suna girl is your fiancée we could get in a big trouble because of it."

"What? It's not a made up excuse, she IS my fiancée and when this mission is over we'll get married in Taba village and leave happily ever after."

"You're mad and you know that, do you?"

The conversation ended when they saw Yema, Jin and Kuro all together and all bandaged up but is looking all healthy. They were all about to head out when Gamu went to a different location and Yakimaru followed him secretly. They went to a lot of corners and at last Gamu stopped and entered a private room made for a princess. Yakimaru just spied on him.

Gamu went closer to a bed where lies Temari sleeping peacefully Gamu sat beside her

"Yuna, my love, after this mission we'll get married again in the Taba village and then we'll have kids first is a boy and then a boy again and then a girl, just the way you like them. Get well soon Yuna." Then he kissed Temari's forehead and headed out smiling and saw Yakimaru leaning back at the side of the door and just glared at Gamu

"Come on, this is our last chance to assassinate the Kazekage"

Then they headed out.

-At the Kazekage's office-

Knock knock

"Come in"

"Kazekage sama, we heard that last night 7 unknown people entered the village and are badly injured. One was a girl and the rest of them are men, they were all admitted to the hospital and their current condition is unknown." Baki reported

"Thanks for the info Baki" replied Kiba

"Go to the Hospital and look for new information." Gaara commanded

"Yes, Kazekage sama" Baki went off and headed to the Hospital

"So what's the reason, that Baki suddenly telling us that info" Naruto asked

"Well that's because my bugs saw them enter the village gate and Sai's rec no jutsu captured a video for us" Shino then showed the tape and put it inside the VTR and opened the T.V

In the video they saw the Taba nins entering the village gate at 2:00am. The cameras lenses zoomed a little so that they could see the ninja's faces and they saw Gamu with his hair down laughing all goofy.

"Woah, so that's Gamu. He looks just like you Shikamaru but his creepy" Naruto commented

Gamu is followed by two other ninja's with one fat ninja floating in thin air. And then the camera mouse run up front the gang and zoomed in at the guy with red spiky hair.

"Hey that guy looks just like you Naruto, and he looks grumpy" Kiba laughed

"Can you guys be ser…." Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw that Yakimaru is carrying Temari all unconscious with black skin and black blood dripping from her mouth

"She has been poisoned." Gaara calmly said

"Oh Fuck! She's dead, now who's gonna cook for us? I can't eat fast food everyday for the rest of my life! I can't even clean my own damn room!" Kankuro shouted in despair holding both sides of his head, he cries in agony

"Umn is Kankuro really is Gaara and Temari's sibling? It's like he treats her as his slave…" Kiba whispers to Lee

"Oh, come on, they are siblings just look at those teary eyes of Kankuro, he is crying for his dear sister and just look at Gaara trying to be all calm and all but deep inside his very sad" Lee patted Kiba on the back.

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill those Taba nins so savagely their gonna regret they were even born!" Shouted Kankuro, he was so mad that he almost broke the sofa he was seating on.

"See?" Lee pointed

"Hey, Shikamaru, are you alright?" Neji asked

"Yeah, I am…" Shikamaru quietly replied.

"Are you sure? You look pale, men" Kiba added

"Yeah I am… come on let's start." He commanded with a deep breath

_So that's why I had an uneasy feeling earlier. But Baki said they were all admitted to the hospital and judging from their looks on the video all of them were poisoned well except for Gamu and their leader, Yakimaru. And judging from their looks, I think the fat guy, Han would still be in the hospital at this hour while the other guys would be coming out of the hospital right now. But what about Temari…_

The T.V was turned off by Shino and then Baki knocked at the door again

"Come in" Gaara said calmly

"Sir." Baki saluted at Gaara "I just got the new information that five men got out of the hospital with few minor injuries and the nurse that handled them said that 3 guys were poisoned but got cured easily because the poison didn't get inside their body just the outside while the other two just got minor injuries. The fat one was still in critical condition and so he is still in the ICU and about the girl, I didn't have much information about her just that she is also in critical condition and still unconscious with 50% chances of living. The nurses their doesn't want to talk about the girl who is in critical condition I don't know why but when I tried to get more information the nurses kicked me out" he reported

"I see, you may go now Baki, thank you" Gaara replied with his usual tone

Baki went out and headed to the town square to help out with the last hour decorations

"Why don't the nurses gave Temari's information?" Kankuro said "Don't they know that, THAT IS TEMARI!"

"Maybe the villains hypnotized the nurses into not telling anything about her." Kiba exaggerated

"Your right! I mean one of them can do that." Naruto shouted with a goofy smile "but why?"

"Probably to hide their identities" Neji added

"And why would they save Temari?" Shino said

"Because she might be their plan B, if they can't kill Gaara at the right moment they would go to plan B, use Temari as a hostage." Sai said seriously and it left everyone in silent mode.

{To be continued on chapter 16}

"YOUTH!" Lee shouted out of nowhere


	15. The Festival part 2

The Unstoppable Marriage

-The festival part 2

"Because she might be their plan B, if they can't kill Gaara at the right moment they would go to plan B, use Temari as a hostage." Sai said seriously and it left everyone in silent mode.

{To be continued on chapter 16}

"YOUTH!" Lee shouted out of nowhere

Chapter 16

"Shut up Lee! We're being serious here!" Kiba shouted and knocked hard at Lee's head

"Ow, I just got the urge to shout it"

Suddenly a huge knock at the door was heard by everyone and a pink haired girl with a large forehead showed up together with three other girls.

"Did somebody say HELP?" Sakaura said confidently with her slight flat chest up.

"Umn, actually Lee shouted YOUTH." Sai commented silently

"Sakura chan!" Naruto exerted and sounded so happily

"We are here to help and also to enjoy the festival." Ino said "Now where's Choji?" she asked with sparkly eyes "I brought his favorite BBQ." She added

"Umn, Ino, He is in the hospital right now he is still resting." Shikamaru answered "But don't worry his not in critical condition or anything he just needed some rest that's all" he nervously said

"And since Choji is out cold I'll get to eat Ino's BBQ" Naruto shouted and about to get Ino's large bento box

"Umn… Naruto kun, I… I brought you Ichiraku's Ramen." Hinata suddenly said slightly stattering and faced all flashed

"Hinata, Thank you! I miss ramen!" Naruto shouted and took the ramen at Hinata's hands

"Hinata sama, why have you come here?" Neji asked

"Oh, Neji nee-san, I came to offer help and just like what Sakura san said, to have fun and to enjoy the festival." Hinata answered not facing Neji straight in the eyes

"I see"

"Hey, where's Ten Ten and Lee? They were here a little while ago." Kiba asked

"Oh, hihihihi" Sakura answered giggling and covering her mouth with her right hand looking all silly with eyes curved upward "You see, Ten Ten and Lee had been going out secretly and they just started dating a week ago. Kukukuku." Giggled Sakura

"It's about time." Neji said calmly

"oh, yah jealous?" Kankuro whispered to Neji's ears

"No, why would I?" Neji raised an eyebrow at Kankuro

"So where is Temari ha?" Ino asked

"She's been kidnapped by the assassins. And they are planning to make her their hostage. And from what we have just learned today from the information that Baki gave us, she is in critical condition with a lot of poison invading her insides." Gaara explained calmly

"And I just got a plan that'll make them surrender." Shikamaru added all serious and biting his lower lip.

"So, Shikamaru looks like a rapist when he gets angry huh?" Sai whispered to Naruto and made him spit a little bit of his ramen

"The grand Festival would start at sunset, let's go" Gaara said and stood up

-Town square-

The suna's genin ninja's is hurrying the decorations on the stage. The boys put a lot of little trees on the sides, the girls painted the background and some other girls put a lot of paper flowers on the edges of the stage making it all girly like while the other boys trashes the paper flowers and replaces them with little paper wind wheels that twirls when wind strokes it. The girls began to argue with the boys and then the argument got high other older ninja's began to try and stop the silly argument but ended up entering the silly fight too when suddenly Baki enters and knocks the heads of each of the ninjas that were fighting and said "The Grand Festivities is about to start and the stage is still not finish, aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" He surmounted then he looked at the older nins "And you, you guys are older than them, instead of holding them off you have to go ahead and fight with them!" Baki roared at them so loud that the genins cried a little and reasoned at him

"But the guys started it, we were just putting paper flowers at the edges of the stage when they just go ahead and trashes them up, replacing them with wind mills." Said the girl

Baki glared at the boys and out of fright they gulped down and one boy argued "But flowers are so girly, I mean the background is already full of painted flowers and trees, and if they add more flowers on the stage it looks too floral and girly, yuck. The Kazekage would look like a gay when the time he would give the speech to everyone, right guys?" the boys nodded in agreement "Plus wind mills shows that we ARE the wind village" he confidently added with crossed arms resting on his chest and chin up with closed eyes.

"Just combine them together, we have less than one hour before the sunset, so move it." Baki then headed to the other problems like setting up a kissing booth and some stuffs.

Meanwhile near the town square three ninjas are getting ready to execute their plan. Kuro shape shifted into Temari while Yema and Jin took cover by the trees near the stage where Gaara would be giving his speech. "Argh! My back is super ichy!" Yema cried irritably while scratching his back like a monkey up the tree

"Your blowing our cover… if you move too much my wind couldn't keep up with your movements and it'll blow your cover." Jin says as he holds up his right hand in a seal.

{Explanation: Jin can use his air element into many uses and one of the best ability is making him and his team invisible. Thus making his way to the elite team of Taba village the seven sins which the team is use for assassinations only. }

"Damn it, my hands are still itchy, I can't hold the seal any longer, I can't stop the temptation of wanting to scratch it even though the nurse told me not too." Jin complained. He was about to let go of the hand seal when Yema blew on Jin's right hand and frizzed it. "There, now you won't be able to let go of the seal. Plus I'm able to stop you from scratching your hands." Yema said as he smirks

{Note: Yema can create ice out of water made out of anything and water that surrounds him. And he can also freeze up air out of any gas. He can also shape shift ice. Kumiko and Yema had been working together ever since they were still kids. They were once called the bloody kids because at such a young age of 5 they have been doing the dirty job of killing people, doing assassinations around the world.}

"Hey guys, you two are being all mushy and sweet. Ahaha" Kuro that has shape shift himself into Temari mocked the two other ninjas

"Shut up, Kuro you'll blow our cover!" shoutedly whispered Yema, Kuro just looked up and grinned

Kuro was looking up goofily at the tree when suddenly two kunoichis run up at him smiling

"Temari sama, Temari sama, What are you doing there?" said the short and brown haired girl with sparkling eyes

"Sama?... am I that so highly that you refer me with sama?" Kuro asked confused

"Well of course Temari sama, you're the eldest of the Sabaku siblings and is our sempai." She answered

"Oh?"

"Hey, why aren't you dress yet? I mean your suppose to wear the Suna's traditional yukata." Said the violet long haired one

[Me: Sorry I forgot their names, the two ninja girls are Gaara's students… ahh the short brown headed one is Matsuri right? Anyways… please continue]

"Why do I have to? I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing" Kuro argued

"Well, that's not proper. You'll be in the stage with Gaara sama and Kankuro. You'll be seated there on the right back corner of the stage. And after the Gaara sama's speech you have to perform the Suna's traditional fan dance. Don't you remember? We two are also your back up dancers you know." She explained confidently with no sign of respect or anything

"Hey, you can't talk to Temari sama like that. Anyway let's go, we'll help you dress up Temari sama. Come on follow us." Matsuri says then grabs on to Kuro's hands

As they got to the Kazekage's house they quickly entered Temari's room and Matsuri and her friend quickly looked for the Yukata and they found it under Temari's huge closet inside an old looking box made out of dried leaves that are carefully braided together to make a smooth surface. When they opened it, it smelled of coconut oil and milk a Suna's most ancient and most expensive perfume in the entire world.

"Hmn, the smell is so nice and sweet, it seems so gentle and soft. You can't find this kind of smell anywhere but only here in Suna. Temari sama your Yukata is very beautiful and so elegant, its white and small colorful but mostly black patterned butterfly is scattered in it." Said the violet headed girl

"Come on Temari sama, we don't have much time. Come on come on come on!" Matsuri hurried

"Okay, okay."

"I'll be in charge on the hair and makeup, Matsuri, you help out with the dress"

"No way!"

"You aren't good at doing the makeup Matsuri not even the hair, duh. That's why I'm doing it bleh!" said the violet haired girl

"Okay girls don't start a fight." Kuro said smiling with curved eyebrows and a sweat drop on the side of his head

"Okay, Temari sama lets start"

After a few minutes or so…

"Woah Temari sama, you look so gorgeous! You look like a princess!" Matsuri shouted clapping up her hands

"I'm such a great makeup artist." Sighed the violet headed girl as she hold her chest with a smug on her face

A woman with turquoise eyes and blond hair pulled up in a bun and is decorated with Suna's wild red flower. She is wearing a white yukata with colorful butterfly patterns scattered in has red lips and blue and green eye shadow. Her face and neck is glimmering and her cheeks are slightly orange pink.

"You are now ready, Temari hime." The girls bowed at Temari who is actually Kuro.

They headed to the town square where the stage is all set.

-Gaara's office-

"Wow Gaara, you really have to wear the Kazekage outfit huh, while Kankuro wears the traditional yukata. You know what Kankuro, you don't really look any different, and you're still wearing black" Naruto complained

"tsk, shut up, black is totally my color." Kankuro argued

"Gaara before we go to the town square… I challenge you" Lee shouted out of nowhere "On a bikini contest!" Lee showed up wearing a green two piece and two volleyballs hanging on his chest with sparkly eyes looking at Gaara, Gaara suddenly formed a seal

"Sexy no jutsu" poof! Gaara turned into a lady with long red and straight hair falling at her back and is still wearing the Kazekage outfit and hat but it is open at the front so everyone could see Gaara's red flirtatious bikini. His Ai on his forehead turned into a red heart and his eyes slightly looked like cats' eyes with pale green color and a Smokey eye shadow decorating his eyes. His lip is slightly red and shows of such natural colors.

Everyone looked at Gaara, shock as it was the first time they saw him do the sexy no jutsu.

"Ha! Lee you lose!" Naruto shouted "Sexy no jutsu!" Naruto then turned into a woman with his usual look but instead of naked he transformed into a blonde girl with hair pulled up into two pigtails and is wearing an orange bikini and wearing his hokage outfit.

"C'mon Neji, you should. I mean everyone should try it!" Naruto shouted

Everyone joined the fun and since Ino and Ten ten got n othing to do they took pictures of the guys while the guys pose in a sexy way.

"Pff, Neji looks just like Hinata but more bold and whats up with a white bikini Neji? Ahahahaha" Laughed Tenten then she clicks on the camera taking a picture of him

"Wow, I didn't know that Kiba and Shino would look such a bad ass in their sexy no jutsu. I mean look at Kiba he looks just like his mom but only younger and looks just like a bad ass rock star with his hair all rouged and messy and wearing silver bikini and still wearing his jacket while Shino looks just like a movie star with his sunglasses and wearing a with gray bikini so sexy!" Ino shouted

"Sai looks like lady gaga with his poker face on, with his leather black bikini and with long black hair pulled up like lady gaga's hair style in the music video of poker face." Said Sakura

"Umn, I wonder what Choji would look like if he does the sexy no jutsu." Hinata asked

"He'd look like Tsunade if he does; he would put all of his fats on the chest and on the butt to make a sexy woman." Shikamaru replied

"Shikamaru, why aren't yah joining them? You're such a kill joy" Ino nagged

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and then he formed his hand seal together with Kankuro then poof, they turned into a woman

Shikamaru wore a green bikini with black nets covering his stomach and his black long hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and everything is just average not that sexy or anything at all while Kankuro wore a black bikini with a hood and the hood has cat like ears in it. His waist is decorated with silver chains and blades making him look like a goth with a spiked choker.

"Okay guys, Let's take a group picture!" Ten ten shouted

"Wait let's do our sexy no justu" Sakura shouted with a big grin

Then the girls turned into hot guys Sakura with her short spiky pink hair in a red swimming trunks showing off his hot abbs while Ino with shoulder length blond hair looking like a rock star with her shades and a purple swimming trunks showing of her slim body and Hinata just looks like Neji with only short hair and violet swimming trunks and a body that looks just like Neji's hot body while Ten ten gives off a shaolin hair style with her long brown hair pulled down at the back braided and is wearing a red and white swimming trunks

They called on some random Ninja guy just outside of Gaara's office and asked him to take some shots for them.

They all had fun posing when suddenly the random ninja guy suddenly spoke

"Umn, sorry for the intrusion but we almost have 5 minutes left before your speech, Kazekage sama"

"Okay, let us go" Gaara said as he turns back into a guy and looked at everyone "remember the plan" Then smiled a little at Naruto. Everyone nodded seriously

All of them headed out with an intense aura and style.

Everything is all set, the Taba nins is in their positions and Kuro, disguised as Temari is now sitting at the stage waiting for Gaara and Kankuro to arrive, Yakimaru is at the back stage disguise as someone from the backstage hands and Gamu is nowhere to be found. Han is still in the hospital but is now stable while Temari is still unconscious. Choji is still resting and in any minute he is good to go. Every people has gathered at the town square to hear what the Kazekage is about to say and wanting to see the Suna's princess (Temari) to perform their traditional fan dance in honor of this day. Everyone is excited and everything is going fine.

Baki felt like something is gonna happen and he feels that it's bad and so he called on to the high ranked ninja's to secure and guard everyone and to patrol at any corners of Suna. Baki then looks at his wrist watch and started to count.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… 1"

END

* * *

><p>I just realize...<p>

I forgot to tell that I separated CHAPTER 8 if you hadn't notice... i separated it because it is rated M so you'l have to go and look for it the title is **The Night of the Proposal**

thank you for reading please review and chapter 17 is coming up!


	16. Assassins VS Assassins

The Unstoppable Marriage

Chapter 17

-Assassins vs. Assassins

"So we have to assassinate the assassins secretly, without the crowd knowing" Naruto whispered to Kiba, both dress as civilians

"Yeah" answered Kiba

Flash back at Gaara's office

"Okay, heres the plan, Neji and Kiba we leave the tracking to you guys, Kiba did you and Akamaru sniff up the assassins scents at Gaara's house?" Shikamaru asked slamming his right palm at the brown desk

"Yeah, and we still remember the scent. You can leave the tracking to us" Kiba says confidently smiling

"Okay, Neji, judging from your hyuuga blood, you can definitely see chakra that isn't naked in the eyes"

Neji just nodded. "Okay I leave the tracking to you guys. And you should wear normal clothes and we surely need to hide our Konoha bands" everyone agreed to Shikamaru

"Okay next is Naruto, you will need to…."

End of flash back

"So do you think the girls finished their jobs at the hospital? It's a great thing that Sakura is hear, being Tsunade's student is pretty helpful." Kiba told Shino

"Yeah, they have done it perfectly, my bugs are checking up on them" Shino replied

"Okay guys, you know what to do." Shikamaru said before vanishing into thin air

The grand festival has started and Gaara, Kankuro and Temari has been called up to the stage they sat on their respective sits, Temari on the left side corner, Gaara at the middle and Kankuro at the right.

Every guy was mesmerized by Temari's beauty and elegance while girls in any ages shouted in awe at Gaara and when Kankuro shouted everyone became silent and only the sound of crickets can be heard.

"Haha, very funny, let's all laugh in the dark" said Kankuro with teased look then he sat at the right corner of the stage.

"And now, the Kazekage's speech!" Announced the announcer

"Suna people, today we celebrate the day that our first Kazekage founded this village and we have always been celebrating it every year but this would be the first ever grand festival that is peaceful and no fights and is the first ever festival that we celebrate with other nations and villagers"

Somewhere up the tree two invisible ninja's are up the tree signaling each other

"His doing the speech, and Kuro's acting pretty good" says Yema

"Okay, Yema do you still have that poisonous water from the poison forest?"

"Yeah, and I shape shifted it into three small ice needles and you can use your air element to blow it off to the Kazekage's neck then I would turn it back into water when it hits on to Gaara's veins" Yema says smiling

_When it hits his neck it would seem like he was only bitten by a bug _Kuro disguised as Temari thought to himself smiling evilly

"Hey, Temari how did you got out from the Taba ninja's hands?" Kankuro whispered curiously at Temari

"Hmn? Oh I use my knowledge and skills to distract them and I got out safely, besides I don't want to miss the Kazekage's speech" Kuro said confidently facing Kankuro

_Huh, got him, because of the makeup his scar under his eye got covered but just by his attitudes and his answer it only makes clear who he really is and he is no other than Kuro the one that copies someone's identities huh!_

Kankuro smirked and said "Yeah his all grown up"

"Yeah the Kazekage is growing up." Kuro replied with a calm smile

Kankuro replied with a smile

_Hahaha, his totally clueless at what Temari is really like when she talks about Gaara and when she talks to me, normally she would ignore me and she wouldn't call Gaara as The Kazekage, she would call Gaara as Gaara and she would totally ignore me with a devilish smile, Kuro you really have a death wish_

Kankuro chuckled all of a sudden and Kuro got his attention

"What is it Kankuro?"

"Oh, nothing I just find it funny that Gaara is being all manly with his speech."

"Oh."

Then the both of them looked towards Gaara

"Okay, the speech is about to end. I'm ready Jin, in 3… 2… 1! Blow it up!" Yema shouted throwing the three poisonous ice needles directly to Gaara's neck while Jin blew on it to give it a more impact and support

_Here it comes, the death of the Kazekage in front of everyone kukuku thought Kuro_

"It all starts when they began the first strike, am I right? Temari chan or should I say Kuro" Kankuro suddenly spoke at Kuro glaring at him with his totally sadistic smile. Kuro's eyes widened when he heard his name, nervously looked at Kankuro.

The poisonous ice needles landed at Gaara's neck directly and with Jins help it pressured it to go deep in Gaara's veins but it only felt like a bugs sting that is why Gaara only reacted by slapping his neck at his right then continuous his speech.

"Let us all celebrate this wonderful Grand Festival everyone and thank you." Gaara finished closing his eyes slowly then calmly smiles.

"There's nothing you can do now. The Kazekage will die in any second just by the time he arrives at the back stage." Kuro deadly whispered "To think that you should be the one to guard him, all you did is chat around." He added and Kankuro just smiled back.

When Gaara got to the back stage he suddenly fell on his knees and sweat has been dripping off his face, he then bites his lower lip from pain as the poison has rapidly spread throughout his body. One of the stage hands helped Gaara then suddenly Gaara turned into white smoke then disappeared from the man's hands. Yakimaru disguised as one of the stage hands discovered about it and headed straight to Yema and Jin's hide out and to tell them that they'll be doing plan B. As he got there Neji and Kiba already got Yema and Jin.

"Who are you guys? Are you Suna's ninja's?" asked Yakimaru who is already beginning to burn up and is frowning

"Umn, No, just say, we are nothing special just average guys celebrating a festival" Kiba answered "Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru jumped down from out of nowhere

Neji began his fighting stance "you cannot escape anymore you are now under my circle."Neji started

Neji began striking at Yakimaru with intense speed. Yakimaru couldn't keep up and so he glared at the huge tree behind Neji and started a fire aiming at Neji.

"Neji, behind you!" Kiba run up to Neji and covered for him. But then they got themselves stock under the tree. Akamaru tried to stop Yakimaru and was about to attack when Yakimaru burned off Akamaru's paws.

Yakimaru ran up to the stage to see what kuro is doing and nothing seemed to happen to him. He signed and began to run towards the hospital where they hid Temari

At the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen please clap your hands together ffor Temari hime and Gaara's pupils performing our very own traditional fan dance." Announced the announcer and everyone Clapped and cheered

Kuro disguised as Temari stepped forward completely with poise as the two girls followed behind him. He then lifted up his right and left hand holding two little fans and began dancing as the two girls behind him followed.

Kuro was doing well, but then when he stepped on to the middle side of the stage it created a little creaked and this made Kankuro devilishly smiled. When Kuro took another step at the center of the stage the stage broke and he fell immediately and yelp, everyone who was watching gasp, it made a lot of commotion that everyone just kept their attention at the stage's hole at the center while Kankuro immediately disappeared.

Kankuro immediately went under the stage and took a bloody wooden doll called Karasu, it's smothered with blood and guts. Unfortunately it was Kuro's blood that is dripping out of Karasu. The thing is, Kuro fell from the broken stage and fell directly to Karasu which is that the center of the stage is really a trap. Kankuro was really controlling his two wooden dolls under the stage waiting for the right time to attack. It is the end of Kuro the Taba ninja.

"Tsk, who says it's too late for us, when actually it's too late for you. Dumb ass" Kankuro devilishly grinned

Naruto suddenly came up and was disgusted at Kankuro's wooden dolls. Kankuro gave him a signal and Naruto nodded then clamped his hands together and transformed into Temari with the same dress and stuff. The audience outside is still waiting, thinking if she is okay or not. Naruto now disguised as Temari climbed up the broken whole and made an okay appearance and continued with the show saying that she is fine. But Naruto doesn't know how to dance the fan dance and so he ends up break dancing in front of the people of Suna and the people of different villages. The two back up dancers just went to the flow as all of them began break dancing at the stage. The audience fined it awesome and so they did the same waving their hands right and left while they jump up and down. The DJ change the music into night club music and everyone didn't notice a thing about what really happen under the stage. Kankuro headed out fast caring the wooden dolls fast before anyone notices him and disappears in the dark of the night.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>read and review am getting sleepy...<p> 


End file.
